Narnia sur Terre
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Alors que les jeunes gens tentent de se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais retourner sur Narnia, et retrouver l'amour ou le bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu là bas, Aslan leur fera un dernier cadeau... slash
1. Chapter 1

_Chers lecteurs chères lectrices, je suis de retour !_

_Et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tours, n'en déplaise aux fan de la team rocket, mais au contraire pour vous offrir un texte que j'ai commencé il y a... heu... un certain temps.  
_

_Il n'y a pas assez d'histoire sur narnia, en tout cas, pas assez d'histoires à chapitre ET yaoi, donc je m'y suis mise et maintenant je vous l'offre !  
_

_Donc voilà, c'est un slash, il y a un vrai scénario en dehors de l'histoire d'amour mais elle est belle et bien là, et on peut difficilement passer à côté, donc je préfère prévenir que guérir (saignement de nez plutôt que haut-le-cœur, j'espère...), parce que ce sera aussi un inceste, genre que j'apprécie tout particulièrement dans narnia.  
_

_Donc voilà, à vos risques et péris, et rendez vous la semaine prochaine (ou plus tôt ou plus tard, les habitués connaissent ma notion imprécise du temps...) avec une fic sur HP !  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_Yume u_u  
_

_**note importante : **l'histoire se déroule après les 3 films mais prend en compte aussi les bouquins (pour ceux qui les ont lus), donc Eustache a fait son premier voyage à narnia mais ne connait pas la fille avec qui il aurait dut faire le second (vous m'excuserez, je n'ai pas retenu son nom...)  
_

_**Note pas importante : **je ne sais absolument pas comment se passe la scolarité en Angleterre à cette époque, donc je détaillerais le moins possible, si quelqu'un est horrifié par ma version des choses, il a le droit de m'engueuler, je ne me vexerais pas.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

-vous savez, les garçons, commença Susan avec hésitation.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans le salon de la nouvelle maison des Pevensie, où la famille s'était rassemblée à la fin de la guerre.

-quoi ? Interrogea Edmund.

-vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de Narnia mais... vous savez que ce n'était qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plat que tenait Lucy dans ses bras s'écrasa à terre tandis que les deux garçons dévisageaient Susan avec ébahissement.

Mal à l'aise, Susan enchaîna.

-non, parce que quand vous en parlez, on dirait vraiment que vous y croyez. Comme si ça s'était réellement passé !

Lucy plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

Edmund se leva d'un coup et fusilla sa sœur aînée du regard.

-si ça n'était qu'un jeu, pour toi, tant pis. Moi je sais que j'ai été un roi, et que j'ai vécu quelque chose de fort. Si ce que tu as vécu là-bas ne vaux rien à tes yeux, ce n'est pas une raison pour remettre en cause notre passé à nous !

Susan avait l'air perdu, Lucy blessée et Peter avait appuyé son front sur ses mains croisées, et ne relevait pas la tête.

Il fut le premier à quitter la pièce, suivit de près par Lucy.

Edmund resta juste le temps de regarder sa sœur comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait puis partit.

Il ne lui reparla plus.

.

Les jours passèrent et plus personne ne parla de Narnia dans la maison, Susan était revenue d'Amérique mais c'était presque comme si elle y était encore : elle passait le plus clair de son temps hors de la maison, chez ses amies ou dans les bals. Son absence aurait pu être pesante mais ne faisait qu'indifférer Edmund et soulager Peter.

Ce dernier, allongé dans son lit, se remémorait son passé.

Son vrai passé.

Celui où il avait été roi, où il avait connu de grandes aventures, où il avait fait de grand combat et où il avait été adulte. Où il avait aimé, aussi, inconsidérément.

Il rougit légèrement avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller.

Jamais il n'aurait dû faire ça.

Ce n'était pas moral, ça ne se faisait absolument, mais vraiment _absolument _pas !

Il soupira profondément.

Et maintenant, avec ce qu'avait dit Susan, tout était remis en question et il...

-Peter ! Appela la voix de sa mère au rez-de-chaussée.

Il se redressa dans son lit, se tapota les joues en espérant faire disparaître la rougeur qui y persistait légèrement.

-Peter, ton cousin est là ! Appelle ton frère !

.

Edmund était énervé.

Très énervé, même si quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, sa colère était toujours aussi forte. Il ne comprenait pas sa sœur. N'avait-elle pas été reine, elle aussi ?

N'avait-elle pas aimé Caspian ?

Pourquoi se bornait-elle à rationaliser cette partie de leur histoire ? Aslan leur avait dit, non ? « Ceux qui sont une fois roi ou reine à Narnia, le sont pour toujours ». Alors comment osait-elle prétendre que ça n'avait été qu'un jeu ?!

-Edmund ?

Il sursauta et baissa la tête.

Il était assis sur le toit de la maison et entendait son frère l'appeler à l'étage en dessous.

-Edmund ?

-je suis là, Peter, je descends.

Il s'agrippa aux tuiles et, d'un mouvement souple, passa par la fenêtre du grenier.

-tu ne devrais pas aller là-haut, Ed, c'est dangereux.

Il se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

-c'était plus dangereux de faire la guerre. À moins que tu n'y croies plus toi non plus !

Peter secoua doucement la tête.

-ne soit pas comme ça, Ed. Descend plutôt en bas, Eustache est venu nous voir.

Edmund eut un pauvre sourire avant de contourner son frère, le frôlant.

Il sentit son frère s'écarter vivement mais fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, et continua son chemin.

Eustache le comprenait, lui au moins.

.

-salut cousin, le salua vivement le blond en levant une main.

Eustache vit avec plaisir un sourire étirer les lèvres de Edmund avant que celui-ci ne lui saute dans les bras.

Ils s'étreignirent avec plaisir, heureux de se retrouver l'un l'autre.

-je suis content de te voir, Eustache.

La main de Lucy les sépara et elle sauta au cou de son cousin à son tour.

Eustache la serra elle aussi avec plaisir.

-mais que fais-tu ici, cousin ?

Eustache lui fit un grand sourire et expliqua :

-mon père pense que Lucy et toi avez une bonne influence sur moi, donc il a demandé à votre mère si elle pouvait m'héberger le temps de finir mes études.

-vraiment ? Mais c'est super ! S'exclama Lucy.

-oui, super, sourit Edmund.

Eustache adorait le sourire de son cousin, il était toujours très tendre, très doux.

Eustache ne connaissait pas ça avant de le rencontrer. Il avait grandit dans une atmosphère très austère et distante avec tout le monde, dans un cocon bien confortable, certes, mais sans la douceur que lui offrait Edmund.

Il ne lui avait pas offert d'emblée, bien sûr. Ils se détestaient cordialement au début.

Puis Narnia avait tout changé en lui, et son passage en dragon avait débloqué pas mal de complexes embêtants aussi. Tout ce qui le rendait invivable, en fait.

-allez, pour fêter ça, vous m'offrirez bien un petit rafraîchissement ?

Lucy éclata de rire.

-quel profiteur celui-là.

Edmund passa un bras dans son dos et le conduit jusqu'en cuisine.

Et, à sa grande surprise, il sentit des regards malveillants venir de Peter.

Eustache ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Trop vieux, trop distant... Peter n'avait pas été à Narnia en même temps que lui, et il semblerait qu'il était resté à ses yeux le vilain cousin au caractère orgueilleux et horrible qu'il était avant.

Eustache détourna les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé ceux avec qui il avait tant partagé.

.

Les cours commencèrent, Eustache était dans son école, bien que dans une classe inférieure à la sienne.

Edmund était très heureux de le revoir, son cousin avait été proche de lui sur Narnia, tout comme Caspian ou n'importe qui ayant été là-bas. Il le comprenait mieux que ses frères et sœurs aussi, et Edmund pensait que son cousin ressentait la même chose que lui à propos de Narnia.

C'était plus facile de l'avoir à ses côtés, c'était rassurant...

Son premier cours se termina enfin et se fut l'heure du repas. Il se leva rapidement et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

-salut, je m'appelle Noah et elle c'est Léna.

-moi c'est Edmund, répondit-il en observant ses deux camarades de classe.

La fille était rousse et assez mignonne, quelques taches de rousseurs étaient étalées sur son nez. Le garçon, lui, avaient les cheveux châtains et des yeux profondément bleus.

-tu viens manger avec nous ? Demanda la fille d'un air supérieur qui déplut fortement à Edmund.

-non désolé, j'ai promis à mon cousin de manger avec lui à midi, une autre fois peut-être.

-oui, une autre fois, répondit le garçon avec lenteur.

Ses yeux fixés sur lui le rendirent rapidement mal à l'aise, et avec un sourire légèrement crispé, il sortit de la salle.

.

Peter, malgré tout ce qu'il affirmait et ce qu'il laissait croire, était encore hanté par les souvenirs.

Hanté par l'amour, par ce corps, par tout le sang versé.

Hanté par son titre : Grand roi Peter le Magnifique.

Hanté par le regard d'Aslan quand il lui a dit qu'il ne retournera jamais à Narnia.

Et ce corps, toujours ce corps et ce cœur, sans cesse dans sa tête, dans ses rêves... Comme si tout son être essayait encore de lui faire comprendre que tenter de l'oublier était aussi futile qu'idiot.

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer...

Ça ne lui était plus permis, sur Terre.

-monsieur Pevensie ?

-c'est moi, répondit Peter en sortant de ses pensées.

-vous êtes autorisé à rester ici, vous êtes affecté au commissariat de votre ville. Vous en avez de la chance.

Peter eut un grand sourire.

Il avait eu si peur d'être séparé de... non, il faut l'oublier, ne pas y penser.

-merci monsieur.

.

-et cette prof, là, je t'assure on aurait dit un minotaure, avec plus de poils !

Edmund rigolait, plié en deux sur la pelouse de la cours.

Eustache continuait d'imiter sa prof, gonflant les joues et remontant les épaules d'un air menaçant.

-tu ressembles à un hibou, s'esclaffa Edmund.

Eustache prit une voix grave et tremblante :

-j'espère que vous êtes prêt à travailler dur parce que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos, loin de là je vous assure !

Edmund passa ses bras autour de son ventre tant il riait et son cousin le suivit rapidement dans son hilarité.

Eustache adorait voir son cousin rire. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et ses joues devenaient rapidement rouges. C'était tellement rafraîchissant de le voir si naturel alors qu'il avait toujours vécu dans une atmosphère faite de faux-semblant avec son père, et d'ironie cruelle avec sa mère.

Le sourire franc de son cousin était tellement plus agréable...

Il était aussi bien à Narnia qu'ici, tant qu'Ed était à ses côtés.

-et toi, ton professeur ?

Edmund haussa les épaules, les yeux brillants et son sourire toujours sur le visage.

-je sais pas trop, rien de spécial... Par contre, il y a une élève... c'est le portrait craché de Ripitchi quand il est blessé dans son orgueil !

Il plissa les yeux, un fin sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres même s'il tentait d'avoir l'air vexer en plissant le nez :

-"tu viens manger avec nous ?" Dit-il d'une voix aiguë et crispante.

Eustache éclata de rire.

-je suis sûr que Ripitchi est comme ça quand il est constipé.

-non, non, il est comme ça :

Edmund se laissa tomber sur le dos et se mit à gémir pitoyablement :

-seigneur Eustache je souuuuffre ! Seigneur Eustaaaaaaaaache ! Venez me secourir, mon valeureux dragon ! Seigneur Eustacheeeeuh !

-hey !

Le plus jeune se jeta sur son cousin et ils roulèrent ensemble sur le sol avant que Edmund ne s'échappe et se mette à courir, attrapant les deux sacs au passage, son cousin à sa poursuite.

Sans savoir qu'un peu plus loin, une personne les observait, une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

.

Susan sourit gentiment à la petite qui lui dictait son menu avec patience, en lui expliquant le pourquoi de chaque choix.

Les mains crispées sur son calepin, la jeune fille se contenait pour éviter de faire scandale au milieu du restaurant familial où elle avait été engagée comme serveuse à mi-temps.

-Marianne, décide-toi vite, s'il te plaît, nous avons tous faim, dit la mère d'un air frustré.

Susan soupira de soulagement et finit de prendre la commande avant de partir précipitamment.

Tandis qu'elle attendait la commande, le regard de Susan se posa sur sa main droite, sur un discret bracelet d'or qu'elle n'avait jamais montré à ses frères et sa sœur.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent...

-tiens Su', table 9 pour ce plateau, et 5 pour celui-là.

-ok !

Elle les attrapa et commença à slalomer entre les tables pour les servir tandis qu'elle se forçait à ne pas s'attarder sur ses souvenirs.

Elle ne voulait plus penser à _ça_.

_Ça_ c'était du passé, c'était un rêve, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé dans l'armoire de la chambre d'ami, ni dans cette gare alors qu'elle allait prendre le train pour l'école. Il n'y avait pas eu plus de sang qu'il n'y avait eu de Caspian. Elle n'avait ni été reine, ni amoureuse.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve...

-voila monsieur.

C'était impossible qu'elle ait fait tout ce mal et ces horreurs, elle ne voulait pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

-l'addition s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.  
-tout de suite !

Tant mieux si ses frères assumaient leurs souvenirs, si sa sœur ignorait ce que Susan avait dû faire là-bas.

Susan ne voulait plus jamais y penser, elle voulait redevenir une jeune femme banale, avec une vie normale.

Qu'importe qu'elle soit détestée par Ed et que Lucy soit déçue.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Passant son avant-bras sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur, Susan plongea son regard dans le reflet or de son bracelet.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

Oui, elle allait tout oublier de ce monde écœurant où elle avait dû passer des moments immondes.

.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et Edmund était en cours, à moitié étalé sur sa table, écoutant (très) distraitement son professeur parler quand soudain, une voix s'éleva :

-mon roi !

Un poids s'écrasa bruyamment sur sa table tandis qu'il observait, incrédule, la boule de poils qui se tenait face à lui.

-Ripitchi, c'est toi ? Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La souris sauta sur la table, comme exécutant un pas de danse, la patte avant sur la garde de son épée.

C'était un rêve, c'est impossible qu'il se passe ça sur Terre !

-un rat ! UN RAT GEANT !

Toutes les filles se mirent à crier en s'écartant de la table alors que Ripitchi dégainait son épée/cure-dent.

-je suis une souris, pas un rat !

-un rat qui parle, fit un garçon assis à une table proche, ahuri.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN...

-Ripitchi, ça suffit. Dis-moi comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici.

La souris se tourna vers lui et s'inclina.

-roi Edmund, Narnia va bientôt être détruite, nous sommes venus nous réfugier dans votre pays.

-Narnia ? Détruite ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Aslan a été tué.

Edmund écarquilla les yeux.

-q... quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

I?Chapitre 2 :

-Aslan a été tué.

Edmund écarquilla les yeux.

-q... quoi ?

La souris secoua la tête.

-il est mourant, plutôt. La sorcière blanche a ressuscité, et elle l'a grièvement blessé. Je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas à venir vous chercher. Les légendes disent qu'elle ne lâchait jamais son objectif de tête...

-les légendes n'ont pas tort, mais Aslan a déjà été tué par la sorcière, et pourtant il...

-les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes, hélas, et Narnia n'avait pas changé d'un iota à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, Narnia sent que son créateur va périr, et s'apprête à mourir avec lui !

Edmund serra les dents.

Il se leva.

-très bien, nous devons aller la combattre, cela ne peut rester impuni ! Il faut rassembler une armée.

-nous sommes une dizaine de Narniens à être venus. Il y a des centaures et beaucoup d'autres valeureux guerriers qui vous sont dévoués corps et âmes, mon roi !

Edmund sourit.

-nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, avez-vous mon épée ?

-je crains fort qu'elle soit restée à Cair Paravel, mais n'ayez crainte, mon roi, nous en avons d'autres.

Edmund hocha la tête et se leva.

-allons chercher mon cousin, il voudra nous aider et nous sera utile.

-le seigneur Eustache est là ? C'est miraculeux, nous allons avoir de courageux combattants ! Rien ne pourra nous vaincre !

Edmund rit un peu de la fougue de la souris guerrière et sortit de la salle de classe sans un mot, ignorant les regards choqués qui le suivirent.

.

Bien loin de là, dans une grande demeure de Narnia, la reine blanche frappa un mur en s'exclamant :

-le scélérat ! Pourquoi Narnia se détruit-elle ? C'est impossible qu'il ait décidé de détruire son peuple et ses terres par fierté !

Elle saisit la crinière du lion. Cette crinière qu'elle avait pris tant de plaisir à voir arracher il y a bien des lunes.

-alors, idiot de chat ! C'est ce que tu as décidé pour ton peuple ? La mort plutôt que la servitude ? Quel genre de roi es-tu pour décider de cela à leur place ?

La sorcière éclata de rire, un rire froid, un rire grinçant. Elle s'arrêta soudain, et frappa la tempe du lion avec son bâton.

-espèce de fou ! Narnia mourra, mais je n'y serais plus !

Elle eut un sourire froid.

-je sais que tu as envoyé des Narniens sur les terres d'Ève et d'Adam. Et je connais la magie ancienne mieux que toi. Alors périt avec ton peuple, moi j'irais rejoindre les anciens rois et reines de Narnia. Adieu, sombre imbécile.

Le lion ne put que pousser un râle d'agonie, c'était trop tard pour quoi que ce soit d'autre...

Seul les grands rois de Narnia pourraient à présent sauver les dimensions...

.

-tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Ripitchi ? Narnia détruite, est-ce vraiment possible ?

-j'ai bien peur que oui, seigneur Eustache, et nous devons agir vite pour protéger les autres.

-les autres ? S'étonnèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

-vous ne savez pas ? Narnia et la Terre où vous vivez ne sont que deux mondes parmi une multitude ! Nous devons trouver la représentation d'Aslan ailleurs pour pouvoir arrêter la sorcière blanche !

Edmund et Eustache s'efforcèrent de ne pas être choqués par cette nouvelle.

-mais... mais comment faire ?

-la légende raconte qu'il existe le Bois-D'entre-Monde, qui communiquerait entre toutes les dimensions. Si nous y parvenons, le reste devrait être facile.

La souris semblait très emballée par cette perspective, mais Edmund, le sage Edmund, demanda :

-et comment allons-nous y aller ?

-... et bien cela, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Les humains soupirèrent.

Ils sortaient de l'école et virent, bien dressé sur ses pattes, un grand cheval.

-Philippe ! S'exclama Edmund en se précipitant vers lui pour lui flatter l'encolure. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu as l'air si jeune !

-Aslan a pu ramener à la vie et à la jeunesse tous ceux qui ont rencontrés les rois et reine de Narnia, répondit le cheval de sa voix douce et grave. Nombre d'entre nous sont ainsi revenus, mon roi.

Edmund sourit au cheval et d'une simple impulsion se jeta sur son dos.

Le contact du dos du cheval lui fit un bien fou, et il tendit la main vers son cousin qui la saisit sans hésiter.

Ripitchi se hissa à son tour sur l'épaule d'Eustache, et brandit sa petite épée d'un air conquérant.

-allons-y maintenant ! Votre armée vous attend, roi Edmund !

Souriant, Edmund pressa doucement ses talons contre les flancs de son coursier qui partit immédiatement au galop.

- amène-nous aux autres Narniens, Philippe !

.

Lucy leva lentement la tête et observa la fenêtre avant qu'un fin sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres.

Quelques pétales de fleurs volaient à son niveau, formant une jeune femme qui lui faisait un signe de la main.

Lucy sourit doucement. Elle savait que c'était un rêve, une illusion... Comme d'habitude, en soit, mais elle était toujours heureuse de voir qu'elle se rappelait toujours aussi bien de la magie de Narnia.

Elle soupira un peu, et se concentra à nouveau sur son cours, sans plus un regard vers la nymphe qui avait sûrement déjà disparu.

Lucy y pensait souvent.

Elle pensait à monsieur Tumnus, à Ripitchi, à Caspian, à Aslan, à son royaume, aux grandes chasses avec ses frères et sa sœur...

Elle pensait au réverbère de Narnia à chaque coin de rue, au Passeur d'Aurore à chaque bateau.

Elle pouvait replonger dans ses souvenirs rien qu'en croisant un tableau ou une armoire, tendait instinctivement l'oreille quand elle passait devant un arbre, et scrutait l'eau de chaque rivière.

Narnia était son enfance, le lien pour l'empêcher de vieillir réellement.

Elle ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'y était passé, mais ne regrettait pas non plus d'être revenue. Ces deux parties de sa vie avaient formé sa sérénité et l'harmonie qui règne dans son âme.

Il n'y avait plus de conflit, plus de paradoxe.

Tout était clair, limpide, harmonieux. Plus rien ne l'énervait, elle se sentait libérée de la réalité.

Un peu triste par contre...

Parce que Edmund semblait au bord de l'explosion à chaque fois qu'il était prés de Peter ou de Susan. Parce que Peter faisait des crises d'angoisse presque chaque nuit et qu'il ne voulait plus approcher Edmund. Parce que Susan niait cette période de l'enfance à cause d'un secret qu'elle refusait de partager...

Alors Lucy la vaillante pense au passé pour deux et reste sereine pour trois, absorbant comme elle peut la douleur de sa famille...

On frappa alors à la porte de la classe, ramenant Lucy à la réalité.

.

-vive le roi Edmund ! S'exclamèrent les Narniens présents dans la forêt.

Même monsieur et madame Castor était là, mais eux ne semblaient pas aussi heureux que les guerriers présents : madame Castor pleurait dans les bras de son mari, mais fit néanmoins un sourire courageux à son roi.

Celui-ci laissa ses yeux parcourir les Narniens présents, essayant d'en reconnaître le maximum mais certains visages lui étaient parfaitement inconnus.

-bonjour à tous, je suis heureux de revoir la plupart d'entre vous, bien que les circonstances ne soient pas les meilleurs souhaitables.

Les mines étaient sombres à ces mots.

Edmund descendit de Philippe souplement tandis que son cousin l'imitait avec un peu moins de grâce.

-voici Oreius, il était général à mon premier passage à Narnia, présenta Edmund à son cousin.

-Edmund le Juste, j'ai toujours été fidèle à Aslan et aux rois de Narnia, fit le centaure en s'inclinant avec respect. Nous vengerons Aslan comme il se doit et nous chasserons la sorcière Blanche pour toujours !

-il en est de même pour moi, déclara Otmin, le minotaure. Et pour tous ceux qui sont présent ici.

Edmund sourit et présenta un à un tous les sujets, puis découvrit d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui avaient été en contact avec d'autres rois et reines de Narnia.

-et maintenant, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, je vous présente Eustache, mon cousin.

-j'ai connu Narnia il y a peu, mais je saurais lui rendre honneur, déclara Eustache.

Les autres s'inclinèrent devant lui avec respect.

Trumpkin, le nain qui les avait accompagnés lors de leur second voyage à Narnia, vint voir Edmund de son pas clopinant et lui dit :

-où sont les reines Susan et Lucy ? Elles ne sont pas avec vous ?

Le visage d'Edmund se ferma alors.

-non, Lucy n'est pas encore au courant de votre venu, déclara Edmund en omettant de parler de sa sœur aînée.

Il ne voulait pas encore penser à la traîtrise de Susan, c'était trop douloureux...

.

Lucy observait le nouveau venu avec une indifférence sereine, elle ne ressentait rien de spécial envers ce garçon de son âge, pourtant certainement très beau avec ses cheveux bruns un peu longs et son regard sombre qui ne reflétait rien de ce que ressentait son propriétaire.

Un court moment, pendant que le professeur présentait le nouvel élève à la classe, Lucy se dit que si elle avait été une fille normale, elle aurait dû tomber amoureuse de lui, parce qu'elle était assez âgée maintenant, et parce qu'il était beau.

Mais elle était folle aussi.

D'une folie douce, mais néanmoins présente, qui la faisait errer entre le passé et le présent, entre Narnia et l'Angleterre, entre la passion et la tranquillité.

-tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de Lucy.

Le garçon avait souri et l'avait rejoint. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé un regard.

Elle regardait à nouveau à travers la fenêtre, mais les pétales de fleurs avaient disparu, il n'y avait plus de nymphe qui dansait derrière le carreau.

Elle se sentit seule, un court instant, avant que l'harmonie ne reprenne le dessus, faisant ainsi disparaître ses tourments.

.

-tout va bien, Ed ?

Eustache s'assit à ses côtés et lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

Edmund lui rendit son sourire et son regard se perdit à nouveau parmi les guerriers qui s'affairaient à préparer leurs armes et à entraîner les plus jeunes.

Longtemps il avait cherché à retrouver ses anciennes sensations, ses anciens sentiments.

Ce qui date de sa vie de guerrier et de roi : la fierté d'avoir des terres, la responsabilité de protéger un peuple, le courage de partir en guerre.

De sa vie d'homme, aussi : De savoir qu'il a des amis fidèles, des sujets loyaux. De savoir qu'il est respecté, que son corps peut être aimé ou malmené, qu'il peut jouer avec celui des autres, comment donner ou recevoir du plaisir.

Il avait grandit, s'était résigné aussi, un peu.

Pourtant Narnia était revenu à lui, pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas, jamais. Car Narnia serait toujours une part de lui et ils seront liés pour l'éternité...

-je vais bien... Je suis content de les retrouver, c'est tout.

Eustache passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Les guerriers étaient très nombreux, bien plus que la dizaine annoncée par Ripitchi, mais ça n'avait néanmoins rien à voir avec l'armée d'Aslan. Ils ne pourront pas renverser la sorcière blanche avec si peu de monde...

Et ça, Edmund le savait bien.

.

La sonnerie retentit et Lucy se détacha de sa contemplation pour revenir à la réalité.

Elle soupira et se leva, rangeant son cahier où elle n'avait pas pris la moindre note dans son sac. Elle se leva et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, la poigne du nouveau sur son bras la retint.

Il la fit pencher vers lui et posa sa bouche sur son oreille, susurrant d'une voix mauvaise :

-je sais qui tu es, Lucy la Vaillante...

Il la relâcha alors et Lucy ne lui lança qu'un regard vague avant de prendre direction de son prochain cours.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait son nom de reine, ni ce qu'il avait à voir avec Narnia. Ça ne l'intéressait pas, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Elle avait bien d'autres choses à s'occuper, autre que ce que disait le nouveau de la classe en essayant d'attirer l'attention.

Elle sortit de la salle sans faire attention aux regards attentifs et jaloux de ses camarades.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, désolé pour le retard, je m'excuse vraiment, mais à cause de problèmes de santé (moi qui croyait que les idiots ne tombaient pas malade), je n'ai pas put publier la semaine dernière !_

_Je m'excuse donc encore, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus quand même...  
_

_Yume u_u  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hm, je sais pas si je vous ai prévenu, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de ponctuel... Vous avez dut le constater par vous même.  
_

_Mais le voilààààà, nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yume u_u_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

-nous sommes la Reine Hélène et le roi Franck, les premiers rois et reines de Narnia.

Bouche ouverte, clignant des yeux, Eustache les observait avec ébahissement.

-heu... bonjour.

Edmund, un peu à l'écart, se passa une main dans les cheveux, les regardant avec prudence.

C'était les premiers humains qui apparaissaient dans la forêt depuis le début. Apparemment, cette forêt serait liée (d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il n'expliquait pas) à Narnia, et donc régulièrement, des Narniens étaient envoyés ici où ils se matérialisaient peu à peu.

-je suis Eustache, un terrien, et voici mon cousin Edmund, grand roi de Narnia.

-non, c'est Peter le grand roi, rectifia-t-il. Moi je suis juste roi. Edmund le Juste messieurs dames les premiers rois et reines de Narnia, pour vous servir, fit Edmund en faisant une courbette qui aurait pu être comique s'il n'était pas aussi charismatique.

.

-à ce soir Pevensie, t'as fait du bon boulot ! S'exclama Jean-Yves en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-du bon boulot ? S'étonna Peter en lui jetant un regard surpris. Mais on a rien fait de la journée pratiquement !

-c'est ce que je dis, petit. On est dans une petite ville, pas à Londres, faudra t'y faire. Donc aujourd'hui c'était du bon boulot.

Peter lui grimaça en réponse.

Ils avaient marché dans la rue une bonne partie de la journée, les mains dans les poches et regardant les vitrines d'un air désintéressé. Et le reste du temps ils étaient restés au poste pour noyer leur ennui dans le café.

Pas vraiment aussi passionnant que ce qu'il imaginait, pour être sincère.

Oh bien sûr, il n'espérait pas non plus devoir partir guerroyer comme au bon vieux temps, mais quand même... où trouver de l'action sinon dans la police ?

Ben... pas à la police, de toute évidence.

Il soupira et rajusta le col de son manteau avant d'attraper son sac.

-à demain.

Il sortit du commissariat et fourra ses mains dans ses larges poches, soupirant en profitant de leur chaleur. Il marcha vite au travers des rues, pressé de retrouver la chaleur du foyer familial. Il n'était qu'en octobre mais le froid était déjà là.

-Edmund c'est toi ? S'exclama la voix de sa mère quand il entra dans la maison.

-non, c'est moi, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa mère apparut alors, elle avait l'air affolée.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Edmund n'est pas rentré de l'école. Et Eustache non plus. Ils ont séché toute l'après-midi, je suis terriblement inquiète, Peter !

Peter laissa son sac dans l'entrée et sortit en criant qu'il allait le chercher.

.

-parlez-nous d'ici, demanda soudain la reine alors que Edmund était en train de bichonner Philippe. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de ce monde d'où nous sommes aussi originaires.

Il se crispa aussitôt et regarda son cousin.

-vas-y, Eustache, tu connais beaucoup plus de choses que moi après tout.

Eustache lui fit les gros yeux, énervé, mais sous la bouille innocente de son cousin il finit par abdiquer en soupirant.

Commençons par les voitures...

Réprimant son sourire, Edmund caressa les flancs de son cheval adoré, continuant à le bichonner tranquillement.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel au bout d'un moment et remarqua enfin qu'il faisait nuit. Le soleil devait être couché depuis longtemps.

-Eustache, il est tard, nous devrions rentrer.

Le blond hocha la tête et dit au revoir à la reine Hélène.

-nous reviendrons demain.

.

-maman, inutile d'être inquiète, fit soudain Lucy en poussant la porte de la cuisine pour faire face à sa mère.

-Lucy ? Tu sais où ils sont ? Tu le sais, c'est cela ?

Elle sourit doucement.

-si Edmund et Eustache sont ensembles, il n'y a pas de risques. Ils se protègent entre eux, tu sais ?

Elle fit un sourire serein et posa une bise sur la joue de sa mère.

-je vais me coucher, à demain.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, la mère des Pevensie se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Elle ne comprenait plus ses enfants, il n'y avait plus que Susan à n'avoir pas changé après la guerre, les trois autres... Edmund était renfermé sur lui-même et colérique, Peter semblait être mal dans sa peau, fuyant la maison et la présence de sa famille, et Lucy semblait avoir perdu la tête...

Comment une mère était censée pouvoir gérer cela ?

.

Lucy était assise sur le sol de sa chambre, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Elle porta les cachets à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux pour les avaler.

Une douce torpeur l'envahit.

L'ambiance de Narnia remplaça celle qui lui faisait un peu peur, et même si le paysage ne changeait pas, elle se sentait bien, et pouvait sourire plus joliment que Susan, être plus douce que la plus douce des nymphes et être plus bienveillante que sa mère...

Elle les protégerait, tout comme devait le faire une reine.

Avec fierté.

N'était-elle pas Lucy la Vaillante ?

Elle s'allongea sur le sol et, lentement, sombra dans un sommeil profond. Un sommeil de reine...

.

Peter courait à travers les rues, n'osant crier le prénom de son frère et de son cousin, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement une trace de leurs corps quelque part.

Ils étaient peut-être morts, ils étaient peut-être en danger !

Peter craignait tellement les villes de ce monde... Sur Narnia, Edmund savait se défendre, il était roi, il était fort, il maniait l'épée comme personne... Mais ici ?

Que ferait son petit frère contre un voleur ? Que ferait-il contre des hommes saouls ? Contre un violeur ?

Le sang se glaça dans ses veines, et il accéléra l'allure si c'était possible, paniqué au possible.

Puis soudain, il ralentit, hésita puis enfin s'éloigna des réverbères, se dissimulant à peine dans l'ombre.

-on aurait dû faire attention à l'heure, marmonna Edmund, maman va être inquiète...

-ça valait le coup quand même, tu n'es pas content ?

-si bien sûr, ça m'a fait du bien ! Mais quand même, ça me gène un peu de cacher ça à Peter et Lucy...

-on leur dira plus tard, Ed. Mais pourquoi ne parles-tu pas de Susan ?

-je... je ne m'entends pas avec elle, nous avons eu un différent, je te raconterais à la maison.

-mais tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire ?

-je sais pas...

La main de Peter se crispa en poing et il remonta le col de son manteau sur son visage avant de détourner la tête.

Son frère et son cousin passèrent à côté de lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention, continuant leur chemin sans se préoccuper de lui.

-t'as froid ? Demanda soudain Edmund. Tu trembles...

-c'est rien, je suis juste pas habitué. Ça fait trop de bonheur d'un coup.

Edmund eut un petit rire avant de lui passer un bras autour des épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

Les poings serrés dans ses poches, Peter ne dit rien.

Alors comme ça, c'est avec Eustache qu'il avait recommencé ? Leur histoire n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux et tout ce qui comptait pour Edmund c'était de sortir avec chaque personne avec qui il allait à Narnia ?

Caspian aussi y était passé où alors son débile de frère réservait son cul pour les personnes de sa famille ?

Dégoutté, Peter ferma les yeux et revint à la lumière du réverbère, observant le dos de son frère et la courbe de sa nuque.

Edmund l'avait bel et bien oublié dans les bras de Scrubb...

.

-pardon maman...

-vous ne vous rendez donc pas compte ? Êtes-vous complètement inconscients, ou est-ce que vous n'imaginez pas le souci que je me suis fait ?

-on aurait dû faire plus attention...

-puis-je au moins savoir où est-ce que vous êtes allé ?

Les deux cousins s'échangèrent un regard, hésitèrent avant de baragouiner quelque chose à propos de balade dans la forêt.

Peter ferma la porte avec grand bruit, signifiant par là qu'il était rentré même si cela faisait un moment qu'il les écoutait.

-Peter, mon chéri, Edmund et Eustache sont rentrés !

Il se retint de lui rire au nez et monta directement dans sa chambre sans leur adresser le moindre mot.

.

À partir de ce jour, Peter devint invivable pour Edmund et Eustache.

Il se montrait méprisant, arrogant et désagréable avec eux, ne se contentant plus de se montrer froid comme il le faisait jusqu'à présent, mais se montrant malpoli autant avec son cousin qu'avec son petit frère.

Même Susan avait repéré son manège et bientôt elle prit son frère aîné à part pour avoir une conversation avec lui.

-enfin, pourquoi te montres-tu si méchant avec Ed et Eustache ? Ça devient lourd pour tout le monde, ton attitude !

-_mon _attitude devient lourde pour tout le monde ?

La voix de l'aîné Pevensie était froide et chargée d'ironie.

Susan pinça les lèvres en continuant de le fixer avec mécontentement.

-c'est simplement parce que tu ignores ce qui se passe que tu te permets de juger mon comportement, n'est-ce pas, Su... C'est pitoyable.

Il tenta de sortir mais Susan s'était interposée, s'adossant sur la paroi de la porte en le regardant sévèrement.

-et bien dit-moi ce qui se passe et que j'ignore, comme ça je serais au courant !

Il posa la paume de sa main près de la tempe de sa sœur, se penchant en avant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux avec un sourire désabusé.

-pour faire comme avec Narnia ?

Elle blêmit, ne dit rien. Peter continua :

-oublier, te mentir à toi-même, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Laisse-moi rire...

Il la repoussa alors et sortit sans plus un regard en arrière.

Il la haïssait, parfois.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de détester beaucoup de monde.

.

-ton frère est complètement timbré ! S'exclama Eustache pendant la pause déjeuné, assis à même le sol dans la cour.

Edmund ne répondit rien, même s'il était parfaitement d'accord.

Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Peter, c'est vrai que son frère avait toujours été bizarre depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Narnia, mais c'était différent de maintenant.

Avant, il était mal à l'aise, évitait tout contact avec lui, s'écartant quand il le frôlait, détournant la conversation si par malheur Edmund faisait mine de parler de _ça _avec lui... Et si jamais Edmund essayait de le mettre au pied du mur pour lui parler d'homme à homme, Peter lui hurlait dessus d'arrêter tout de suite avant de s'enfuir.

Il avait été frustré, mais avait fini par se résigner et laisser faire, attendant simplement que Peter comprenne de lui-même.

Sauf que maintenant, il jouait l'idiot méchant et ça énervait Edmund au possible.

-non mais c'est vrai, quoi, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? La dernière fois il a limite insinué que je n'étais qu'un intrus et un monstre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

-si je le savais, je lui aurais donné, moi...

C'est vrai, il aurait sûrement tout donné à Peter. Avant comme maintenant, rien n'avait changé pour Ed...

Eustache ne répondit rien, le regardant fixement.

-tu sais...

Edmund leva les yeux vers lui, mais son cousin ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

Il finit par lâcher :

-si tu veux me parler de ce qu'il y a de... de différent entre toi et ton frère, un jour, je t'écouterais, tu sais.

-de différent ? De bizarre tu veux dire, je me trompe ?

Eustache ne le contredit pas. Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « c'est toi qui voit ». Edmund apprécia que son cousin ne tente pas de lui arracher les vers du nez.

-je t'en parlerais peut-être un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-t'inquiète, je suis du genre patient.

Edmund lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

-merci Eustache. Ce soir, on retourne à la forêt, hein ?

Un peu plus loin, deux personnes les fixaient d'un air presque impassible bien qu'elles avaient l'air crispées.

Mais le passage avait été ouvert, la force revenait en eux, ils retrouvaient tous deux leurs puissances d'antan, et bientôt ils pourront posséder qui ils désirent.

Et ils désiraient Edmund Pevensie.

.

_-Peter..._

_Allongé dans les draps, Edmund soupirait de plaisir, complètement abandonné entre les bras de son amant qui passait et repassait sa langue sur son torse._

_-tu es si beau, Ed..._

_L'autre répondit d'un simple gémissement._

_-Ed, il faut que tu me dises... est-ce que tu..._

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Edmund avait renversé leur position et l'embrassait avec passion, accroupit sur son ventre._

_-demain, Pet... on ne parle pas pendant l'acte._

Peter ouvrit soudain les yeux, le souffle haletant, et se sentant inconfortable dans son pantalon de pyjama.

Demain...

Quelle blague, chaque nuit il avait repoussé les explications, chaque fois ils avaient évité de parler de ce qui les liait, esquivant les déclarations.

Sûrement parce que pour lui, il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiments. Enfin, d'autres sentiments que la fraternité et le désir.

Peter ignorait si c'était la vérité, mais c'était plus simple de penser ainsi. Il le détestait tellement...

Il ferma les yeux et glissa un bras sous ses draps.

Même s'il se dégouttait de devoir faire ça, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Ce n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière qu'il devrait faire ça ne pensant à son frère.

« Demain, Ed... tu me diras tout demain, n'est-ce pas ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

« Susan, Susan tu m'entends ? »

_Je t'entends. Qu'y a t-il ?_

« Il faut que tu oublies, oublies tout, je te protégerais, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu me fais confiance ? »

_Bien sûr._

Susan se retourna entre ses draps, mais ne s'éveilla pas.

Pourtant, plus rien ne la protégeait depuis longtemps, mais elle ne le savait pas, ou alors l'ignorait consciencieusement. Car la personne qui lui avait fait cette promesse n'était pas digne de confiance.

Mais cela, Susan ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle se mentait donc et continuait de croire qu'on la protégerait si elle refusait de se souvenir.

Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça.

.

-bien le bonjour, Seigneur Eustache, réveillez-vous je vous pris ! Fit la voix enthousiaste de Ripitchi, debout sur le lit du cousin des quatre Grands Rois et Reines de Narnia.

Eustache, pas du tout près à se réveiller, attrapa le poids sur son ventre et se retourna sur le côté, serrant comme une peluche la pauvre souris.

-non, Seigneur Eustache, ce n'est pas ce que je vous...

Un petit rire lui coupa la parole.

-mon roi, s'il vous plaît, tenta de se défendre le petit guerrier. Je ne voulais pas...

-ne t'inquiète pas, Ripitchi, Eustache est simplement dur à réveiller, répondit Edmund en s'asseyant sur son lit avec un sourire avant qu'il ne baille comme un dragon. Mordilles lui les pieds si tu veux avoir une chance d'y arriver.

-par Aslan je n'oserais pas ! S'offusqua le guerrier souris en se débattant des bras du jeune Scrubb.

Edmund s'étira longuement puis sortit les jambes des draps, frissonnant légèrement.

Il traversa le mètre qui séparait leurs lits avant de grimper sur celui de son cousin. Il se mit alors à le chatouiller, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

C'est ainsi que Peter les trouva, se roulant tous deux dans le lit, riant à gorge déployée, les mains de Edmund sous le tee-shirt d'Eustache qui se tortillait, les joues rouges.

-vous vous amusez bien, à ce que je vois, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, lui jetant un regard avant que son cousin ne pousse un soupire.

-et ça recommence.

Edmund se détacha du blond et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour regarder Peter d'un air sévère.

-qu'est-ce que tu as à nous reprocher, cette fois Peter ? De respirer, d'être réveiller, de faire du bruit ?

-peut-être de perdre votre dignité à quelque pas de ma chambre, Ed, tu ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant ?

Edmund leva un sourcil, toujours calme.

-notre dignité ? Se chatouiller nous fait perdre notre _dignité _maintenant ?

-tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça, s'énerva Peter. Je sais que vous nous le cachez, mais je vous ai entendu dans la rue, l'autre jour.

Aussitôt, les deux rougirent et se jetèrent des regards en coin.

-quoi, vous avez honte maintenant ? Fit Peter d'un air supérieur, bien qu'il se sente toujours aussi triste et blessé.

-alors c'est pour ça que tu étais en colère contre nous... Ripitchi, il est au courant, tu peux te montrer.

-hein ? Fut la seule chose que put dire Peter en écarquillant les yeux.

La souris qui avait combattu à ses côtés la dernière fois qu'il était allé à Narnia apparut soudain de sous le tee-shirt de pyjama d'Eustache, et lui fit un... heu... sourire de rongeur.

-Grand Roi ! C'est un honneur de vous voir dans votre pays d'origine !

Et là, Peter tombait complètement des nues : c'était surréaliste.

Alors... il se serait trompé depuis le début ?

.

-Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique ! S'exclama plusieurs guerriers en levant leurs armes, l'acclamant avec joie.

Peter était soufflé. La journée entière s'était écoulée dans le brouillard tant il était choqué par les révélations qui lui avait été faite : Aslan était en train de mourir, des Narniens étaient envoyés sur Terre, mais surtout le fait que _non, _Ed ne couchait pas avec Eustache.

Il était à la fois soulagé et à la fois troublé par cette révélation, et évidemment il n'en avait fait part à personne.

Il avait sa fierté.

-peuple de Narnia, bienvenue dans ce monde.

Il se fit à nouveau acclamer, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Narnia avait été le plus magnifique présent que lui avait fait la vie, ses plus beaux souvenirs venaient de là, et à présent Narnia était revenu à lui.

Il se sentait bien, puissant. Il se sentait roi. Il se sentait lui.

Il murmura un remerciement au plus magnifique des lions avant de fermer les yeux, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

S'il avait ouvert les paupières, il aurait surpris le regard de son jeune frère, il aurait peut-être compris quelque chose... Mais il les garda closes et ne vit rien.

Quand il regarda à nouveau la foule qui attendait dans la forêt aux frontières de sa ville, Edmund était retourné aux côtés des quelques matelots du Passeur d'Aurore qui étaient apparus la veille tandis que Eustache discutait avec les premiers rois et reines de Narnia.

.

La reine se délectait des paroles d'Eustache, de toute évidence, cela faisait beaucoup rire Edmund qui discutait de manière bien moins prise de tête avec les matelots du Passeur d'Aurore.

-mais ne savez-vous rien de Narnia actuellement ?

-hélas mon roi, nous sommes morts il y a trop longtemps. Mais voyez ce centaure, il nous a déclaré plus tôt qu'il était encore vivant lors de son transfert sur ce monde.

-merci, je vais aller le voir.

Edmund passa devant son grand frère sans lui adresser le moindre regard et rejoignit le centaure que lui avait désigné le matelot du Passeur d'Aurore, pressé de s'enquérir des nouvelles de Narnia, et peut-être en savoir plus sur la mort d'Aslan et la résurrection (encore) de la sorcière blanche.

.

-il faut rentrer, déclara soudain Peter en regardant le ciel. Sinon le soleil va se coucher et on va faire peur à tout le monde.

Edmund hocha la tête, se rappelant trop bien la colère et l'inquiétude de sa mère quand ils avaient disparu, la première fois.

-Grand Roi Peter, Roi Edmund, vous ne pouvez pas partir sans escorte ! s'exclama soudain un guerrier humain en fronçant les sourcils. Et vous non plus, seigneur Eustache. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avons rien dit, mais si la sorcière blanche va arriver sur Terre, si ce n'est déjà fait, cela risque d'être très dangereux pour vous.

Les Pevensie s'échangèrent un regard mais ce fut Eustache qui prit la parole :

-n'est-ce pas plus prudent de nous confier un messager pour aller chercher du renfort si besoin ? Si Ed a une épée, il peut tenir plusieurs adversaires en respect pendant un moment.

-Peter aussi, confirma Edmund en hochant la tête. Confiez nous simplement une épée chacun et...

-et on la met où, l'épée ? Demanda sèchement Peter.

Refusant de sauter sur l'occasion pour s'énerver contre son frère, Edmund répondit calmement en regardant un groupe d'humain qui avait vécu après leur dernier passage sur Narnia :

-nous avons qu'à prendre ses épées plates que vous m'avez montré l'autre jour.

Cherchant confirmation chez les hommes concernés, il expliqua :

-avec une sangle suffisamment longue, on peut poser le fourreau dans le dos sans que ce ne soit ni trop visible, ni trop encombrant.

-c'est une bonne idée, consentit un des hommes pendant que deux autres allaient chercher les armes demandées. Si vous le désirez, nous vous montrerons les meilleures techniques pour dégainer dans le dos.

-avec plaisir.

Ils auraient l'air malin avec leurs armes coincées dans leurs fourreaux au moment crucial...

-et pour le messager ?

La réponse fusa des trois bouches avant même qu'ils ne se concertent :

-Ripitchi.

* * *

_Et un chapitre de plus pour vos beaux yeux !_

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours, et qu'il y aura encore des gens pour la lire malgré le manque de ponctualité dont j'ai encore fais preuve...  
_

_Je suis impatiente de voir votre avis sur ce chapitre, et à bientôt pour la suite !  
_

_Yume la pitite chaussette blanche u_u  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_merci à la lectrice Aehlys (Guest) qui a laissé une review anonyme à laquelle je n'ai pas put répondre personnellement, à tous les autres lecteurs qui prenne la peine de suivre cette histoire, laissant des review ou non, mais qui prète attention à mes mots :)_

_Bonne lecture u_u_

_Yume la pitite chaussette rose/violette u_u_

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Lucy était la fille la plus douce de son collège, tout le monde le savait. Elle était mignonne, gentille, attentionnée dès qu'elle descendait de ses nuages.

Mais Lucy était bizarre, tout le monde était d'accord là dessus. C'était une adorable jeune fille, mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop s'intéresser à elle. C'est intéressant de découvrir les secrets des personnes mystérieuses, mais des gens aussi tordus étaient plus effrayants que fascinants, et on ne se frottait pas trop à Lucy Pevensie.

Pourtant le nouveau ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'aura qui entourait la jeune fille :

-tu pourrais me répondre, Lucy la Vaillante.

-hm hm...

Lucy fixait la fenêtre d'un air pensive, ne semblant à peine remarquer la présence de Gille à ses cotés.

Elle trouvait le ciel parfaitement identique à celui de Narnia quand ils étaient arrivés devant le Passeur d'Aurore. Il était très bleu avec de longs nuages blancs vers l'horizon, elle pouvait en distinguer quelques-uns à travers les maisons qui entouraient le collège.

-je sais qui tu es, je connais ton _vrai _nom, ton nom de reine, ça ne te fait rien ? Je veux dire, ça ne t'étonne même pas ?

-hm...

-tu ne veux même pas savoir comment Narnia peut te rejoindre ici ?

Elle se tourna alors vers lui et le regarda fixement, si longtemps qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il voulut se racler la gorge mais ne put pousser qu'un pauvre couinement :

-quoi ?

-je ne suis reine qu'à Narnia. Ici je suis Lucy, juste Lucy. Je n'ai pas envie que tu nous confondes, alors ne me parle plus s'il te plaît.

Et elle retourna à sa contemplation sans plus lui prêter attention.

Quelques instant plus tard, il était partit, déboussolé.

.

-non mais je veux dire... tout le monde a vu cette espèce de rat te parler, disait un garçon à Edmund tandis que ce dernier essayait d'avoir l'air nonchalant.

Pas facile du tout puisqu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi leur dire à ce propos : ils n'avaient prévu aucune excuse avec les autres.

Il haussa les épaules.

-c'était pas un rat.

D'ailleurs, Ripitchi l'avait dit lui-même, il était très fier d'être une souris et il n'aimerait pas savoir qu'on parle de lui de cette manière, heureusement pour eux qu'il avait préféré rester avec Eustache. Pour des raisons de « sécurité », _évidemment_ (Edmund savait bien évidemment que c'était simplement parce qu'il adorait son ''seigneur Eustaaaaache'').

-mais pourquoi tu veux pas nous le dire ?!

Edmund se mordillait la joue, essayant de trouver une excuse valable mais n'en trouvant, évidemment, pas. Il chercha rapidement un moyen pour trouver une issue de secours à cet horrible interrogatoire mais ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Il cherchait encore quand le professeur rentra soudain dans la salle, demandant le silence.

Chacun retourna à sa place et Edmund retint un soupire de soulagement.

Bon, il aurait un délai au moins...

.

-et le nouveau, tu voulais de l'action, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter sursauta et se redressa, faisant mine qu'il n'était pas affalé sur le bureau l'instant d'avant pour mimer une bataille entre les crayons de papiers et les tailles-crayons.

-heu, oui chef ?

-il y a du grabuge sur la deuxième avenue, tu dois rejoindre ton coéquipier qui est déjà sur place.

-oui chef !

Il sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa sa veste.

Enfin un peu d'action !

.

Si Susan avait cru qu'elle pourrait éternellement échapper à son passé, elle ne se trompait qu'à moitié.

Parce que même si elle ne retournerait plus jamais à Narnia, c'était Narnia qui revenait à elle, sous une forme plutôt inattendue devant le restaurant familial.

Parce qu'elle ne rêvait pas, il y avait effectivement un centaure se battant à grands coups d'épée contre un espèce d'ours blanc comme ceux qui tiraient le chariot de la sorcière blanche.

Susan était figée, comme la plupart des clients et des autres serveuses, mais elle ce n'était pas pour la même raison. Elle porta une main tremblante à son poignet et serra son bracelet entre ses doigts sans détacher les yeux du spectacle qui se déroulait derrière les grandes vitres.

Deux agents de police arrivèrent alors et elle reconnut son frère parmi les deux.

Elle réagit alors et se retira du magasin, courant à travers les rues pour s'éloigner de ces êtres, de son frère, de la vérité qui la poursuivait éternellement, quels que soit ses sacrifices, quels que soit ses souhaits, Narnia revenait toujours la hanter. Même maintenant, même sur terre, ils continuaient à la poursuivre, lui rappelant ses pêchers, les lui rappelant toujours...

Les joues couvertes de larmes, elle courut jusqu'à perdre halène, dans son uniforme de serveuse, et s'écroula contre un mur, en larme.

Ne sera-t-elle jamais en paix ? Quand cessera-t-on de la poursuivre ?

-salut, mademoiselle. Tu es toute seule ?

Elle tourna la tête brusquement et vit trois garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'avancer vers elle. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement l'air belliqueux mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur et de reculer contre le mur. Elle avait trop d'ennemis, même ici, pour qu'elle puisse baisser sa garde...

« Susan ? Susan m'entends-tu ? »

La jeune femme ferme les yeux et écoute cette voix depuis longtemps oublié de sa mémoire.

« Susan, confis-moi ta protection, je te l'ai promis, rappelle-toi... »

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il est vrai qu'elle lui a promis de la protéger... Une promesse...

Elle ferma les yeux et tomba, inconsciente.

.

Quand Peter arriva à leur hauteur, arme à feu brandie, l'ours périssait sous un coup d'épée du centaure.

Et il se sentit vraiment, _vraiment _content d'être policier pour pouvoir permettre à son sujet de fuir vers la forêt en bloquant « accidentellement » le chemin à son coéquipier et en s'accrochant maladroitement à son bras droit quand il s'entrava dans le vide.

-pardon, Owen, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne voulais pas...

-ce n'est pas grave, grogna son coéquipier, mais lâche-moi maintenant qu'on rattrape ce... cette chose !

Peter se crispa à l'entente du dernier mot mais se contient de rectifier.

Chaque chose en son temps...

Il jeta un regard à l'ours blanc et plissa les yeux de concentration. S'il était là, et qu'il attaquait un centaure, alors cela voulait dire que la sorcière blanche était arrivée sur Terre, ou en tout cas qu'elle n'allait pas tarder.

Il fallait d'urgence préparer l'armée à la contre-attaque.

.

Susan reprit connaissance dans une autre ruelle, loin des hommes qui l'avaient effrayée plus tôt dans la journée et du magasin où un ours se battait avec un centaure.

Poussant un discret soupire de soulagement, elle porta sa main à son poignet droit où le bracelet était doux contre sa peau.

Elle sourit.

-tu m'as encore protégé, alors...

Mais ce n'était pas une simple protection qu'on lui avait fourni, car dans la ruelle qu'elle avait quittée, plusieurs cadavres refroidissaient en silence.

.

« D'étranges créatures surgissent partout en Angleterre, et plusieurs témoignages parlent d'hybrides mi-hommes, mi-chèvres ! Qu'en pensez-vous M. Bridge ? »

« Oui oui oui, ces phénomènes sont très étranges, et j'ai même entendu parler d'apparitions soudaines au milieu de la foule ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment ! Ce serait... »

Edmund éteignit rapidement la radio et se mordit la lèvre, atterré.

-quand Aslan les a envoyés, il aurait au moins pu faire gaffe à la destination...

Assis un peu plus loin dans la chambre, Eustache le dévisagea :

-aurais-tu préféré qu'ils apparaissent tous dans ta chambre ?

-bien sûr que non...

-au moins ils se dirigent tous vers le bois, nous n'avons pas à les chercher partout en Angleterre.

Edmund eut un pauvre sourire et se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son frère. Du moins si on peut dire que ''conversation'' convient pour deux phrases... Tout cela pour résumer le fait qu'à cause d'un centaure et d'un ours, Peter présumait le retour de la sorcière blanche.

Bien sûr ça posait des problèmes, et bien sûr il faudrait trouver un autre endroit pour cacher les Narniens, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour pouvoir se contenter de les cacher dans une cave ou quelque chose comme ça...

-mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-hein ? S'étonna Eustache. À propos de quoi ?

-et ben des Narniens bien sûr ! Si Narnia n'existe plus, où vont-ils aller ? Avec qui ?

Calant sa tête dans sa main, Eustache sourit doucement.

-je ne sais pas où, mais en tout cas je suppose que ce sera avec toi.

Edmund rougit en répondant au sourire de son cousin.

-je suppose que je ne supporterais pas de me séparer d'eux une fois encore...

-tu es leur roi, c'est normal.

Cette phrase eut le mérite d'effacer le sourire du visage du Juste qui se rembrunit soudain. Surpris par cette réaction, Eustache se redressa pour le regarder plus attentivement, inquiet :

-que se passe-t-il ?

-rien...

-il n'y a pas rien, je le vois bien Ed...

-c'est juste que je ne suis pas leur roi à tous. Je ne suis pas le seul roi...

-tu ne l'as jamais été, il y avait Peter, Susan et Lucy, et...

-ce n'est pas de ça que je parle !

Eustache se tut.

-il y a la reine Hellène et son mari, les premiers rois de Narnia... Tu as vu comme ils les regardent ? Avec une admiration au fond des yeux ? On dirait qu'ils sont face à Aslan lui-même !

-tu...

-quoi ?

-tu es jaloux.

Edmund rougit brusquement.

-moi ? Mais pas du tout !

Ne tenant pas à se mettre son cousin à dos en le charriant, même si c'était très tentant, Eustache changea de sujet :

-quoi qu'il en soit, avant de décider il faudrait mettre au clair ce qu'on sait...

-à toi l'honneur.

-alors, Aslan est en train de mourir et on ne peut rien pour lui. Tant qu'il est encore un peu en vie, il envoie les Narniens qui ont été proches des rois et reines sur Terre pour les épargner...

-la sorcière blanche est la coupable, comme d'habitude, et elle est peut-être déjà sur Terre, ou peut-être pas.

-avant la mort d'Aslan, Narnia était gouverné par les hommes mais un conseil de Narnien partageait le pouvoir. C'est ce qui, entre autre, a permis le retour de la sorcière blanche, parce qu'il y en avait qui la soutenait encore malgré les siècles qui ont passés.

-ils sont tous attirés par le bois, autant nos alliés que nos ennemis.

-donc c'est un lieu à risques potentiels, fit remarquer Eustache en tapotant son menton du bout du doigt.

-nous avons une armée d'une petite centaine de créatures en tout genre, continua Edmund d'un air moins pensif et beaucoup plus désespéré, d'un peu plus de cinquante hommes et une population civile qui fait presque le double. La forêt va être trop petite !

-c'est évident.

-il faut qu'on trouve un autre endroit.

-sincèrement je ne vois pas où...

-moi non plus.

-tu devrais peut-être demander à ton frère si...

-non, hors de question de lui en parler, avec son comportement ces temps-ci, je ne veux plus me fier à lui, hors de question !

Eustache était surpris cette fois. Il s'étonna :

-je le croyais calmé, qu'a-t-il fait encore ?

-mais rien ! C'est justement ça le problème, il agit comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il ne lui manquait plus rien à présent !

-il devrait lui manquer quelque chose ? Demanda Eustache en le dévisageant.

À cela Edmund ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux et joignant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il soupira, ne pouvant pas avouer à son cousin ce qui le dérangeait en réalité, ne pouvant lui dire que Peter refusait de se rappeler d'eux, de leur ancienne relation, qu'il semblait s'en passer aisément même si les Narniens étaient là pour la lui rappeler...

Il ne pouvait avouer à Eustache qu'il mourrait à l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il désirait depuis de trop nombreuses années, qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de faire lorsqu'il voyait leur monde se transformer ainsi...

Alors Edmund ne dit rien, et Eustache sut ne pas insister.

Il y avait des avantages à leur relation de confiance...

.

La sorcière blanche laissa tomber le lion sur le sol et donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'épaisse fourrure inanimée.

-tu es mort trop vite, Aslan... Mais je suis la sorcière immortelle, tache de ne pas l'oublier.

Aslan, dans un dernier soupir, envoya les derniers Narniens qu'il pouvait rejoindre le monde des fils d'Ève et d'Adam avant de fermer définitivement les yeux, se rendant pourtant douloureusement compte que la sorcière s'était glissée dans le souffle, rejoignant avec eux le monde qu'elle avait déjà visité, bien des années avant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Peter s'entraînait.

Il avait prévenu sa mère qu'il ne dînerait pas à la maison ce soir-là, prétextant une sortie entre collègues alors qu'en réalité il avait simplement rejoint le bois, emprunté une épée et s'entraînait comme autrefois pour retrouver la sensation de ses muscles s'épuisants et de ses paumes devenir plus calleuses.

Enfin, il faudrait du temps pour en arriver à ce dernier point, vu que ses jolies mains étaient redevenues celles d'un citoyen modèle dont le passe-temps le plus audacieux était de tourner les pages d'un livre.

Oui, être policier ne changeait pas grand chose chez lui.

-Grand Roi Peter, intervint madame Castor en venant près de lui. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le dîné ?

Il sourit avec reconnaissance et accepta en rangeant l'épée dans son fourreau.

-nous avons fait une bonne soupe à partir des racines qui peuplent cette forêt. J'espère que cela vous conviendra.

-vous allez vous régaler mon roi, s'exclama monsieur Castor en tapotant une souche pour qu'il s'y installe. Vous connaissez les talents cuisiniers de ma femme.

Peter, en effet, se régala, et se fut avec une force nouvelle qu'il reprit son entraînement, encore plus motivé à retrouver ses mains calleuses et sa maîtrise parfaite du maniement de la lame... Et aussi, peut-être, profiter de l'effort pour dévier ses pensées de son petit frère.

Edmund l'obsédait, hantant son esprit chaque jour, un peu plus depuis l'arrivée des Narniens sur terre, l'empêchant de dormir et de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que son visage.

Il reprenait son allure si imposante, si fière, redressant le menton et rejetant les épaules en arrière. Il semblait à nouveau défier le monde du regard, semblait à nouveau au-dessus de tout les traquas pouvant lui arriver, semblait à nouveau près à surmonter n'importe quel obstacle, beau comme jamais, beau à en crever sourire aux lèvres...

Mais Peter ne voulait pas crever alors il pensait à autre chose, s'entraînait sans relâche dès qu'il sortait du commissariat et quand il devait y rester, il se plongeait dans les enquêtes sans importance comme si elles le passionnaient, juste pour s'enlever les scènes qui envahissaient son esprit dès qu'il se relâchait et pour penser à autre chose que la peau pâle de son petit frère et l'ourlet gracieux de ces lèvres...

.

Edmund était allongé sur le toit, le regard perdu dans les nuages et les quelques étoiles qui clairsemaient le ciel ici et là...

Il n'était pas allé se coucher avec Eustache après leur conversation, préférant la fraîcheur de la nuit plutôt que la douceur de sa couette. Cela ressemblait à ces nuits à la belle étoile que Peter et lui passait avec ravissement, sans parler, sans rien dire, sans encombrement, juste pour se sentir l'un contre l'autre lors de ses douces nuits d'été.

Il repensait à Cair Paravel, à Aslan et aux magnifiques paysages de Narnia, sa mer si claire et ses forêts si belles... Il repensa ensuite à Caspian qui n'était toujours pas apparu dans le bois et espéra qu'il viendrait lui aussi.

Puis, invariablement, ses pensées revinrent sur son frère aîné.

Peut-être qu'un jour la passion qui l'étreignait finira par s'éteindre et ses souvenirs de la période où ils s'aimaient deviendraient flous et fades dans sa mémoire, néanmoins Edmund en doutait.

Parce qu'il avait toujours eu une excellente mémoire, déjà, et aussi parce qu'il savait se montrer objectif : sa passion pour son frère ne s'éteindra pas avant au moins une dizaine d'année. Et il ne comptait pas attendre tout se temps en prenant sur lui et en serrant les cuisses, ça non.

Surtout que, depuis que les Narniens apparaissaient sur Terre, Peter reprenait ce côté ''magnifique'' qui, s'il n'avait pas disparu, s'était affaibli au contact de leur vie roturière. Et Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique, c'était vraiment quelque chose, surtout pour lui qui l'avait connu encore _plus _magnifique lors de certaines occasions, dans les draps royaux de Cair Paravel par exemple...

Il soupira et ferma un instant les yeux, profitant de la fraîcheur de la brise.

-et bien et bien, que je ne m'abuse ne serait-ce pas Edmund ?

Ledit Edmund sursauta et se redressa vivement pour voir, debout sur les tuiles de la maison, vêtu de ses magnifiques vêtements de roi et aussi charismatique que dans ses souvenirs, Caspian.

Caspian lui souriant doucement bien qu'avec un peu de surprise (le fait de se trouver là, sans aucun doute)...

Au lieu de sauter sur ses grands chevaux, s'écriant des « mais que fais-tu là » à tout va, Edmund se contenta de se lever et d'aller poser une main sur l'épaule du prince Telmarin.

-bienvenu dans mon monde, Caspian.

.

Lucy dormait à poing fermé, sa boite de cachets abandonnée sur sa table de nuit.

Elle était dans cet entre-deux monde où Narnia et la Terre coexistaient, où les arbres chantants cohabitaient avec les voitures et les maisons avec Cair Paravel, où on l'appelait « reine » quand elle allait à l'école et où on la grondait pour ses bêtises par des nymphes...

Ce n'était pas complètement un rêve, sans pour autant être réel.

C'était ce que vivait Lucy la Vaillante tous les soirs pour ne pas sombrer complètement dans une folie destructrice qui l'aurait guettée dans d'autres cas.

.

-chut, ne fait pas de bruit, chuchota Edmund en entraînant le prince à sa suite.

Caspian hocha la tête, souriant doucement, et rentra dans la chambre que Edmund ouvrit.

-ah, Peter n'est pas encore rentré, remarqua-t-il.

Il soupira, un instant embêté, avant de secouer vivement la tête et lui désigner le lit trônant dans la chambre en déclarant :

-bah, tu vas lui prendre son lit, ça lui fera les pieds de rester tard dehors. Demain, on te présentera à ma mère, Lucy sera contente de te voir et Susan...

Il se tut.

Caspian haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea en attendant qu'il en dise plus, mais Edmund garda la bouche close, finissant par inquiéter le prince qui le saisit par les épaules pour le tourner vers lui.

-hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Susan ne se rappelle plus de Narnia.

Cela fit comme un coup de poing au ventre et Caspian se recula d'un pas, l'air choqué.

Edmund détourna les yeux et rajouta :

-il y a un mois à peu près, elle nous a demandés si on plaisantait quand on parlait de Narnia, et si on se rendait bien compte que c'était juste un jeu auquel on avait joué étant enfant pour échapper à l'horreur de la guerre...

Caspian ne dit rien.

-je... Je ne lui parle plus depuis, mais elle ne s'en porte pas plus mal, elle a trouvé un travail en ville et elle sort presque tous les soirs, donc elle ne reste pas beaucoup à la maison. Je sais pas du tout comment elle réagira en te voyant, franchement, je ne sais pas...

Voyant l'air douloureux de son ami, Edmund le prit dans ses bras et lui frotta un instant le dos en essayant de le rassurer, bien qu'il sache que c'était futile.

Une voix les coupa pourtant et ils s'écartèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur le cousin des rois et reine de Narnia :

-Ed, c'est toi ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas te couch...

Eustache se figea à l'entrée de la chambre de Peter, regarda dans le couloir pour voir s'il était bien là où il croyait, se frotta les yeux et les observa à nouveau.

-je dois être en train de rêver, conclut le jeune homme bien que son sourire démente ses paroles incrédules.

-Eustache, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

-moi aussi, Caspian, répondit le jeune garçon en lui secouant vivement la main. Mais que fais-tu là ?

-Aslan l'a envoyé ici comme les autres, répondit Edmund à sa place. Cela me semble évident...

-c'est surtout surprenant, le détrompa Caspian, puisque je suis censé être mort.

-tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, mais il n'est plus l'heure d'en parler. J'espère que Peter ne te réveillera pas en rentrant.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit mais, au moment où ils franchirent la porte de la chambre, le Telmarin les retint d'une parole :

-tu sais Edmund...

Les deux se retournèrent, attentif, et Caspian hésita un court moment avant de reprendre :

-je ne suis plus amoureux de ta sœur... Avant de mourir, je me suis marié avec quelqu'un que j'ai vraiment aimé, elle s'appelle Liliandise et j'ai eu un fils avec elle. Alors, même si ta sœur ne me reconnaît pas cela ne me ferait rien.

Edmund ne répondit pas, car son cousin le fit à sa place en marmonnant un « menteur » avant de partir.

Le Juste sourit doucement.

-ne lui en veut pas d'être si franc avec toi, mais il est évident que ça ne te fera pas ''rien''. Bonne nuit Caspian.

-bonne nuit...

Edmund sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui, abandonnant Caspian dans la chambre terrienne qu'il n'aurait vraiment jamais cru fréquenter un jour.

.

Peter s'étira longuement avant de se relever, se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi sous l'arbre alors qu'il ne comptait faire qu'une petite sieste.

Quelqu'un lui avait déposé une couverture sur le corps et cela le fit doucement sourire.

Il se releva ensuite, plia soigneusement la couverture avant de la déposer sur une pierre plate. Il secoua sommairement ses vêtements pour enlever les brindilles et les feuilles, puis prit la route de la maison.

Il fut pourtant bien surpris de voir que son lit était occupé.

Il craint un instant que ce soit Edmund qui voulait encore lui parler, mais les cheveux qui s'étendaient sur l'oreiller étaient bien trop longs pour lui appartenir.

En s'approchant un peu, il vit des bottes Telmarines et il comprit alors : c'était Caspian.

Grognant silencieusement contre son frère qui était sûrement la cause de la présence du prince dans son lit, il prit silencieusement une couverture dans son armoire avant de descendre dans le salon où il s'installa sur le canapé où il s'endormit finalement.

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant que les autres, mais si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à le dire !_

_Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas eut beaucoup d'avancées dans le couple, mais c'est prévu pour le prochain, alors soyez patient^^  
_

_à la prochaine !  
_

_Yume la pitite chaussette u_u  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

-Peter ? S'étonna Helen en voyant son fils dormir sur le canapé. Mais enfin qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

L'aîné Pevensie bailla avant de se redresser en se frottant les yeux. Il avait du mal à émerger et dormir sur le canapé l'avait courbaturé de partout.

Il se frotta la nuque en basculant ses jambes hors du canapé.

-bonjour maman...

-que fais-tu sur le canapé ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours surprise.

-mon lit était prit, répondit d'une voix pâteuse en essayant de mettre ses idées au clair.

Elle demanda par qui et c'est à ce moment là que Edmund débarqua dans le salon, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-bonjour tout le monde !

-et bien, Ed, s'étonna Helen en l'observant, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu d'aussi bonne humeur.

-évidemment. Bien dormi Peter ?

L'aîné lui répondit par une simple grimace avant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière et sa nuque reposer sur le dossier du canapé.

-maman, nous avons un invité.

-un invité ? S'étonna la femme en suivant Edmund à la cuisine.

-oui, c'est un ami qui vient de loin, je l'ai invité à passer la nuit à la maison. Il s'appelle Caspian.

-Caspian, quel drôle de nom...

Leurs voix furent ensuite étouffées par la porte de la cuisine qui s'était refermée et Peter ferma les paupières, baillant à nouveau.

Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, Eustache était debout dans le salon et le dévisageait fixement. Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, Peter se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Son cousin soupira d'un l'air ennuyé, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose.

Énervé par son comportement, Peter décida de couper court :

-si tu as quelque chose à dire, parle.

-et bien... je sais que ça ne me concerne pas, inutile de me le faire remarquer, mais je...

Il inspira profondément, jetant un coup d'œil à la cuisine comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

-Edmund attend quelque chose de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je ne suis pas là pour te tirer les vers du nez. Mais si tu ne compte pas lui donner, ne le fait pas attendre pour rien parce que tu le fais souffrir en continuant. Ne sois pas égoïste, ok ?

Alors que Peter allait répliquer vertement, Eustache reprit en allant vers la cuisine :

-enfin, ça ne me regarde pas.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

.

-madame Pevensie, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin...

Caspian s'inclina et baisa la main de la femme qui rougit de plaisir et d'embarras. Elle récupéra sa main, arrangea rapidement ses cheveux puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir sous le regard amusé d'Eustache.

Peter et Edmund, eux, ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce qu'il se passait : debout au milieu de la cuisine, leurs yeux étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre et cela suffisait à effacer l'univers entier de leur esprit pour ne laisser qu'eux deux.

_Depuis combien de temps Peter ne m'as-t-il pas __regardé__ a__insi ? _Se demandait Edmund qui entendait seulement son cœur battre à grand coups dans ses oreilles.

_Depuis quand Edmund est-il aussi beau alors qu'il est jeune ? _Se demandait Peter tandis que des papillons s'éparpillaient à nouveau dans son ventre, comme autrefois.

_Trop de pudeur nous ont __séparées__, la mienne à Narnia, la sienne sur Terre... Est-ce que c'est enfin fini ? _Espéra Edmund dont le souffle s'apaisa enfin.

_Les non-dits nous ont assez étouffés, même si j'ai encore peur, même si je doute encore, il fau__t mettre les choses au__x__ clair__es__. _Se décida Peter en prenant une grande respiration avant de faire un pas en avant.

-oh, Edmund, intervint leur mère en se plaçant entre eux. Viens m'aider à mettre la table, Lucy ne va pas tarder à se réveiller...

Le contact était rompu, la magie aussi. Une boule douloureuse se forma dans la gorge de Peter et Edmund bafouilla une réponse, ayant du mal à se ressaisir.

-heu, oui, oui bien sûr...

-Peter, veux-tu bien aller voir si Susan est revenue ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu hier soir...

Le jeune Scrubb jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Caspian qui se crispait légèrement, mais qui resta pourtant digne et droit, un sourire légèrement crispé sur les lèvres.

-j'y vais...

Peter disparut derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Eustache posa une main légère sur le bras de Caspian qui lui sourit d'une manière déjà un peu plus détendue tandis qu'Edmund était entraîné par sa mère vers les placards.

L'esprit à des années lumière de là, Edmund se demandait si Peter avait enfin décidé d'ouvrir les yeux sur eux, ou si tout allait (encore) replonger...

Il se permit une petite prière à Aslan, sans savoir que ce dernier n'existait déjà plus.

.

Susan était blême, et pourtant son sourire n'avait pas changé de place.

Peter l'admira un instant pour son self-control avant de comprendre ce que ça impliquait... Cela chassa toute flatterie pour le remplacer par un mépris catégorique.

-de qui parles-tu ?

-ne joue pas à la plus fine avec moi, répliqua-t-il durement. Il est dans la cuisine avec les autres, nous déjeunons. Descends, Susan.

Peter se tourna vers la porte et commença à sortir de la chambre lorsque la voix de sa sœur le coupa dans son élan.

-Peter !

Elle avait parlé d'une voix sèche et froide, jamais elle n'avait été aussi éloigné de son titre « Susan la Douce » qu'en ce moment même.

-dit à maman que je ne suis pas revenue hier soir, que la chambre était vide et que tu ne m'as pas trouvé.

-tu veux que je mente ? S'exclama Peter, incrédule.

-exactement, et je ne te conseille pas de te défiler, Peter le _Magnifique_.

Peter recula d'un pas en entendant tout le dédain quelle avait mis dans le dernier mot. À ce moment là, le dévisageant avec froideur, Susan semblait une toute autre personne que sa sœur, une femme plus âgée, plus méchante, mais pas sa sœur.

Parce que Susan, même quand ils se disputaient, ne le regardait jamais comme ça.

Elle se détourna soudain et il sursauta. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et Peter vit malgré lui le bracelet étrange entourant le poignet de la jeune fille.

Elle sauta et disparut de sa vue, laissant le jeune homme seul dans la chambre, un courant d'air tiède traversant la pièce pour s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux blonds.

* * *

_C'est un chapitre volontairement court et je m'en excuse (auprès de mes lecteurs tout comme de mon bêta qui a travailler sur du texte que je ne publie finalement pas cette semaine). Le fait est que le découpage que j'avais fait me gênait vraiment, donc j'ai pris sur moi pour cette décision là...  
_

_Ne m'en voulez pas ! Pour me faire pardonner, je publierais quelques jours avant la date normale, vu que pour une fois je n'aurais pas à attendre un jour précis pour les corrections._

_Donc voilà, je m'excuse tout de même, mais j'assume ma décision._

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a tout de même plu ! Il y a de belles avancées dans l'histoire hein ? Et dans le couple n'est-ce pas ? *sueur*  
_

_à bientôt !_

_Yume la pitite chaussette u_u_


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voila la deuxième moitié de ce chapitre, posté en avance (du moins, il me semble...) pour votre plaisir ! Aussi court que le premier, certes, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.  
_

_Avant le début de ce chapitre, je voudrais adresser un message à alf. Ton message, si il était légitime, n'était en rien constructif. Cela ne me gène pas du tout que l'on critique mes textes, au contraire, mais si tu n'aimais effectivement pas démolir gratuitement, il ne fallait pas le faire. Si ça ne te plait pas et que tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire, dans ce cas ne dis rien.  
_

_Et pour les autres, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours, Caspian, quand tu sauras ce que j'ai fait de notre amour ? _»

Bien sur que non, il ne l'aimera plus, même s'il l'avait attendu tout ce temps, même s'il avait espéré son retour, elle ne pouvait pas rester à ses côtés.

Elle passa ses doigts sur son poignet, souriant au contact de son bracelet, et accéléra sa course à travers les rues peu fréquentée à une heure si matinale de la journée.

« _Est-ce que je peux vivre sans Narnia, sans eux, sans ma famille, seule, toujours seule ? »_

Oui elle le pouvait, et elle n'était pas vraiment seule, elle l'avait lui...

En caressant le bracelet, elle s'arrêta dans une ruelle plus petite et plus sombre que les autres où elle ferma les yeux pour s'adosser au mur.

_« Protège-moi... Comme promis_»

.

-oh Caspian, je suis tellement, tellement, tellement heureuse de te voir.

Helen était pétrifiée, fixant avec ébahissement sa benjamine assise sur les genoux de leur invité, ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que ce dernier éclatait de rire sous le regard amusé des frères Pevensie et d'Eustache.

-moi aussi, reine Lucy, murmura-t-il pour que l'appellation ne parvienne pas aux oreilles de la mère de la famille. Mais je pense que tu ferais mieux d'avoir une attitude plus convenable en public.

-oh, murmura-t-elle, gênée, en descendant de ses genoux. Pardon, je n'avais pas fait attention, j'étais tellement emballée que j'ai agi sans réfléchir...

-hm, et bien, que diriez-vous de passer à table à présent ? Proposa Helen en tentant de paraître naturelle.

-bien sûr maman, répondit Edmund avec un sourire doux. Ça a l'air délicieux.

Ils prirent place et Peter et Edmund ne purent se mettre côte à côte, ce qui sembla décevoir grandement le plus jeune.

Enfin, il ferait avec...

.

-le choc que ça m'a fait, quand même, quand j'ai vu Caspian dans la chambre, s'exclama Eustache qui s'en remettait toujours pas.

Ils étaient en route pour l'école, leurs mains dans les poches et leur sac sur le dos. La veille, Caspian avait passé sa journée à faire du charme galant à sa mère et à pouponner Lucy. Eustache s'était ensuite chargé de mettre la petite dernière au courant de tout ce qui se passait avec Narnia et après les larmes auxquelles il s'attendait, elle promit de les accompagner au bois après les cours. Susan, quand à elle, n'était pas réapparue.

Eustache, n'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de son cousin, se tourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de coude pour effacer l'air rêveur de son visage.

-hé ! s'exclama Edmund en se tournant vivement vers lui.

-à quoi tu pensais, pour avoir l'air aussi niais alors qu'on va en cours ?

-à rien.

-allez dit-moi, est-ce que ce serait à cause du nouveau lien qui se tissent entre toi et ton frère ?

Edmund rougit et le bouscula en bégayant :

-que... n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes !

Eustache leva les yeux au ciel.

-pitié, ça se voit tellement, on dirait une collégienne pendant à son premier amour !

-...

-attend, Ed... me dit pas...

-bah...

-...oh crotte, je m'attendais pas à ça...

Edmund était crispé, mais se tenait tout de même droit malgré le fait que tous ses muscles soient tendus et qu'il sentait sa poitrine lui faire mal. Il aurait put lui dissimuler la vérité, mais il n'aimait pas mentir, et encore moins à son cousin. Peut-être aurait-il dut quand même...

-hey, Ed, pleure pas, hein !

-je pleure pas, idiot. Et je ne compte pas pleurer.

-je trouve pas ça bizarre, tu sais.

-menteur.

Eustache laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de se reprendre :

-bon, peut-être bizarre, mais pas dégoûtant.

-même si on est deux garçons ?

-même si vous êtes deux _hommes_, Ed. Vous êtes plus adultes que moi, j'imagine que vous savez mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour vous.

-et même si on est frères ?

Cette fois, Eustache mit un peu plus de temps à répondre.

Ils arrivaient au bâtiment du lycée quand il prit finalement la parole :

-je dirais pas que ça me choque pas, Ed. Mais sache que quels que soient tes choix, je te soutiendrais toujours.

Edmund lui fit un pauvre sourire avant qu'ils ne se séparent, chacun se rendant à sa salle de cours respectifs.

.

-et bien, Pevensie, tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin.

-pardon, chef, répondit Peter en tentant d'avoir l'air moins niais.

Mais ce n'était pas une tache facile, entre sa récente décision de reprendre sa relation avec Ed (enfin, petit à petit, ne précipitons rien...) et l'arrivée de Caspian à la maison, il avait l'impression de nager dans un nuage, ce qui amenait ses lèvres à former un sourire débile même quand il faisait tout autre chose.

-pas de problèmes, petit, c'est beau d'être jeune et amoureux, tu ferais mieux d'en profiter.

S'il savait... en fait, s'il calculait bien, il était aussi vieux que son chef... Il avait juste moins de rides, et civilement n'avait que la vingtaine.

-bon, c'est pas tout ça mais la situation est loin d'être amusante les gars, intervint le commissaire en se frottant les yeux. Avec toutes ses apparitions bizarres et les plaintes des citoyens, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête... Que chaque équipe regarde le planning, un quartier précis vous sera attribué et on vous contactera si jamais une de ces bestioles apparaissait.

Ils hochèrent la tête et tout le monde alla voir le planning avant de partir vers le quartier qui leur avait été attribué.

La journée s'annonçait longue...


	9. Chapter 9

_Avant le début de ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier imaane et XxX pour leurs review, ainsi que mon bêta pour sa correction._

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, et de me laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est vraiment agréable de lire vos avis sur mon écriture et mon histoire !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yume u_u_

_PS : vous avez vu, j'ai pas de retard !_

* * *

chapitre 9 :

Helen était soulagée.

Elle souriait, riait parfois des compliments de Caspian et cuisinait un repas comme elle n'en faisait plus depuis le début de la guerre.

Hier, Edmund avait enfin quitté l'atmosphère coléreuse qui semblait toujours l'entourer, Peter avait été calme et souriant et Lucy avait... et bien, elle était redevenue la Lucy joyeuse et enthousiaste que Helen avait cru avoir perdu pour toujours.

Oui, tout était parfait dans la petite vie de la belle madame Pevensie. Les apparitions étranges qui se passaient dans le monde entier ne l'intéressaient pas et tous les problèmes de ses amies ne la concernaient plus. Ce jour-là, Helen était heureuse et épanouie, elle n'avait plus besoin de rien, pas même de demander pourquoi ce jeune adulte sortit de nulle part connaissait ses enfants au point de s'inviter chez eux.

Une seule chose la dérangeait, et l'inquiétait légèrement : Susan n'était pas revenu à la maison depuis la veille...

.

-tu as l'air heureuse reine Lucy...

La jeune fille se tourna vers le garçon tout en perdant son sourire.

-tu ne te lasses jamais ?

-c'est le moment le moins propice pour se lasser. Tu as découvert la vérité, non ?

-...

-tu sais qu'ils sont là, qu'ils arrivent partout dans le monde, qu'Aslan est mort et que la sorcière blanche arrive...

Ses mains se serrèrent en poing, mais son visage resta impassible.

Lui se pencha en avant, sa bouche frôlant presque son oreille quand il murmura :

-et moi je serais de son côté, pour te détruire Lucy la Vaillante.

Il se recula, sourit, et partit.

Lucy est seule dans le couloir, et elle ne sourit plus. Sa main, comme mue par un réflexe étrange, va chercher près de sa hanche le poignard qui n'y est pas accroché.

Soudain, elle se sentit démunie, nue, faible et en danger. Son souffle s'accéléra et ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes coléreuses qu'elle fixa sur le dos du garçon qui s'éloignait.

Il l'avait menacé, il a été clair, le danger était à nouveau là mais elle ne se laissera pas vaincre.

Lucy mérite son surnom après tout, et elle le prouvera.

La sorcière blanche n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, parce qu'une fois encore, elle ne vaincra pas contre eux !

.

Eustache et Edmund n'étaient pas rentrés ensemble le soir pour une fois.

Eustache s'était rendu directement au bois pour voir avec les sages et les érudits Narniens pour leur parler du bois-D'entre-Monde tandis que Edmund finissait ses cours plus tard que lui.

Le jeune roi venait de sortir du lycée, passant dans une rue peu fréquentée pour rejoindre le bois plus rapidement, quand il remarqua le drôle de climat qui s'installa soudain.

C'était à peine perceptible : le bruit des voitures continuait et la rumeur de la foule était toujours présente. Oui, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué mais Edmund était habitué aux tensions dans l'air, il avait été guerrier sur Narnia, et n'avait perdu aucun de ses réflexes... Dont celui de ressentir ce genre de chose.

En un quart de seconde, il avait bondit sur le côté, évitant le couteau que Noah avait voulu lui planter dans le dos.

-à mort le Juste ! cria ce dernier.

Depuis le premier jour, son comportement à lui et sa sœur avait été étrange, et maintenant cela se confirmait : il connaissait Narnia.

Edmund comprit tout de suite pourquoi il aurait été préférable de garder les épées plates sur lui, sauf que si dans la rue c'était faisable avec les manteaux, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre de les apporter à l'école quand il était en uniforme...

Il dut donc s'occuper du garçon à la simple force de ses bras, évitant souplement un autre coup avant de saisir le bras du garçon et de le tordre violemment dans son dos.

Se retrouvant plaqué sur le mur, Noah se mit à crier :

-à mort les faux-rois !

-pourquoi tu m'attaques ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

-la reine blanche te veut à ses côtés, offre-toi ou nous t'amènerons à elle de force !

Edmund se crispa.

-que...

Il reçut un coup sur la tête, mais ne fut sonné qu'un instant avant de se reprendre.

Pourtant, Noah s'était libéré entre temps et le menaçait à nouveau avec son couteau, à une distance raisonnable cette fois, tandis que sa sœur se tenait à ses côtés en silence. C'était elle qui l'avait frappé à l'instant, la garce !

Edmund n'était plus d'humeur pacifique. La sorcière blanche était là, et il n'allait pas laisser passer la moindre source de renseignements sur celle qui avait faillit ravager sa vie bien des années plus tôt.

-c'est elle qui vous envoie ? Elle est sur Terre ?

-elle arrive, et tu lui appartiendras ! S'exclama Lou. Tu seras le prince de cette planète si...

-je ne serais pas son prince, tu t'adresses au roi !

-Narnia est mort, s'exclama le garçon en retour.

-mais pas son peuple !

Sur ces mots, Edmund bondit en avant et enfonça son poing dans sa mâchoire, incapable d'entendre un mot de plus mépriser son titre. Lou s'interposa et tenta de lui rendre ses coups, mais Edmund était bien trop habile pour se laisser faire, et malgré leurs attaques combinées, il put tout de même mettre Noah à terre, assommé.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait face avec plus d'appréhension. Il prit la parole le premier :

-vous êtes donc à ses ordres ?

La sorcière blanche avait donc de nouveaux larbins, humains cette fois...

-cela fait longtemps que nous errons sur cette planète idiote, mais la reine blanche arrive, et elle va tout changer ! Répondit-elle sèchement. Les humains n'auront qu'à s'incliner devant elle et la supplier pour leur survie, comme les Narniens !

Edmund plissa les yeux et l'autre en fit de même, chacun sur la défensive, prêt à attaquer.

-comment peut-elle venir sur Terre ? A-t-elle accès au bois de l'entre-monde ?

La fille éclata de rire, un rire hystérique, et ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle lança un couteau dans la direction du garçon qui l'évita de justesse, laissant juste une éraflure sur son bras à la place d'un trou dans le torse.

Il pouvait s'estimer heureux.

Sauf qu'à cause du court moment d'inattention, causé par la douleur, Lou parvint à se jeter sur lui et plaça la lame d'un autre couteau, sortit d'on ne sait où, sur sa gorge.

Un sourire dément aux lèvres, ses yeux brillaient de folie tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui, bloquant ses jambes entre les siennes tout en le dissuadant du moindre mouvement de bras d'une simple pression sur la carotide.

-tu serais un si beau prince, Edmund, tu serais si admirable à ses côtés, si désirable... Oublie tes sœurs inutiles et ton idiot de frère, rejoint la...

Le souffle du garçon s'était accéléré, mais il n'osa rien dire, de peur qu'elle l'égorge en bonne et due forme.

-elle t'a attendu, continua la jeune fille, c'est bien la seule qui l'ai fait aussi longtemps, n'importe qui t'aurait abandonné après tant de temps, mais pas elle ! Aslan t'a pardonné lui aussi, mais il n'est plus rien aujourd'hui. La Reine Blanche te pardonnera encore pour que tu la rejoignes, ne l'oublie pas.

Puis elle se jeta soudain en arrière, un cri rauque retentit en provenance d'un autre coin de la ruelle et quand Edmund tourna la tête, il put voir un centaure énervé frapper le sol de ses sabots, son épée dégainée. Mais il était trop tard, Lou était arrivée aux côtés de son frère qu'elle avait attrapé à l'épaule. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, elle disparut, comme étouffée par la brume, ne laissant aucune trace derrière eux.

-tout va bien, roi Edmund ?

Le garçon le rassura d'une voix morne, sans vraiment de conviction, avant de se redresser difficilement.

Il se rendait compte de quelque chose, encore plus clairement aujourd'hui que jamais auparavant :

Sur Terre, il était beaucoup trop faible.

.

Eustache apprenait à se battre avec Caspian, assez maladroitement pour être objectif, encouragé par les cris hystériques de Ripitchi.

Il s'entraînait bien entendu avec des épées en bois pour commencer, mais même si le roi était très pédagogue et ne cessait de lui donner des conseils, Eustache ne cessait de se faire désarmer.

Il avait beau savoir que son cousin avait eu des années d'entraînement pour réussir à rivaliser d'adresse avec Caspian, il ne pouvait être que béat face à leur dextérité au combat... Qu'il ne pouvait que rêver d'égaler un jour.

Mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de talent à cela...

-ne ferme pas les yeux quand on t'attaque, s'exclama Caspian en soupirant. Comment veux-tu parer dans ses conditions ?

Eustache hocha la tête et se concentra un peu plus pour le prochain coup qui partira vers lui.

Caspian observait le cousin des Grands rois et reines de Narnia évoluer. Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était un génie, il semblait tout de même avoir un certain don pour l'apprentissage.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, après tout, Edmund lui avait dit que son cousin était un érudit, dans son école... Les érudits pouvaient parfois faire de bons guerriers, à condition qu'ils apprennent à utiliser autre chose en même temps que leur tête : leur instinct.

Au coup qu'il donna par la suite, Eustache garda les yeux ouverts et réussit presque à le parer.

Caspian sourit.

Il deviendra un guerrier puissant, un jour...

C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix non loin de l'endroit où ils s'entraînaient : apparemment, Edmund venait d'arriver. Pour autant, son cours n'était pas fini et il n'était pas prêt de laisser le jeune garçon partir.

-concentre-toi sur la position de tes bras ! Ordonna-t-il, et le combat reprit.

.

-merde, Edmund ! S'exclama Peter en se jetant presque sur lui.

Profitant de l'obscurité du soir, le centaure l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bois où un guérisseur que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas s'était aussitôt penché sur son bras et sur sa gorge.

Mais maintenant, Peter avait vu son état et semblait bien décidé à mettre le camp entier au courant pour une malheureuse blessure minuscule.

-détends-toi, lui intima Edmund en grimaçant, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

-une égratignure ? Et ses bleus sur ta gorge ?

Edmund pria pour ne pas rougir alors que Peter lui prenait le menton pour observer son cou avec inquiétude.

-c'est rien je te dis...

Peter caressa sa gorge, comme pour s'en assurer, et Edmund se dégagea nerveusement, se rapprochant du guérisseur pour qu'il finisse de lui administrer ses soins.

Peter fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire et se recula, le regardant avec colère.

Edmund ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir si c'était pour s'excuser ou pour maintenir ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il n'eut pas besoin de se décider puisque Peter s'éloignait déjà à grand pas, les mains enfouies dans ses poches, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules.

Finalement, il s'en voulait.

-c'est dommage que je n'ai plus ma fiole, j'aurais pu guérir ça en un clin d'œil, fit soudain remarqué Lucy.

Il sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

-que fais-tu là ?

-je suis venue avec Caspian, j'en profite pour m'entraîner au lancé de couteau comme ça. J'ai un peu perdu la main.

Edmund hocha la tête et l'observa. Elle avait l'air moins distante qu'avant, certes... Mais il y avait une tension en elle qu'Edmund n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Une tension comme celle qui l'habitait avant un combat, comme celle qu'elle avait quand elle savait que quelqu'un qu'elle aimait été danger.

Dans ce genre de moment, Edmund n'aurait pas aimé être son ennemi...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Edmund et Peter étaient partis ensembles ce soir là, après que Lucy, Eustache et Caspian (qui dormait toujours chez les Pevencie) soient rentrés chez eux.

Les deux frères avaient marché en silence quand soudain ils avaient vu un nain debout devant un grand bâtiment crier : « longue vie à la reine blanche » avant de lancer quelque chose contre le mur.

Aussitôt, l'immeuble sembla pris dans un tremblement et quelques vitres explosèrent.

Ils s'étaient précipités vers lui mais le nain disparut comme par magie avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Ils étaient alors entrés dans le bâtiment, Peter ayant défoncé la porte. Les cris commençaient à s'élever de partout dans le bâtiment et Peter prit sa voix la plus forte et autoritaire pour crier :

-que tout le monde descende au rez-de-chaussée ! Il faut évacuer !

Edmund commença aussitôt à monter les escaliers menant aux étages, tandis que le regard de Peter s'attardait un court instant sur l'inscription dorée sur le mur du hall : « orphan allowance »...

Ils étaient dans un orphelinat. Cette folle de sorcière avait ordonné à ce que son idiot de vassal attaque des gamins innocents !

Serrant les dents, Peter courut jusqu'à l'escalier pour rejoindre son frère.

Celui-ci était dans le couloir, enjoignant les enfants en pyjama de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir du bâtiment qui était parcouru de grands tremblements répétitifs, annonçant l'écroulement imminent de l'orphelinat.

Soudain, une vieille femme en peignoir déboula dans le couloir, exigeant des explications à grands cris, et attrapant les gamins au vol pour les empêcher de partir.

En règle générale, Edmund était le plus à même de mener les débats diplomatiques, mais sur Terre, Peter était celui qui était le plus crédible vu que son cadet avait l'air d'un simple adolescent. C'est pourquoi ce fut Peter qui la rejoignit et lui expliqua rapidement que le bâtiment était prêt à s'écrouler et qu'il fallait évacuer.

Sa voix calme et son insigne de police finit par la convaincre et elle accepta de coopérer.

La femme, Edmund et Peter vidèrent donc les chambres une à une tandis que les deux surveillants qui s'occupaient de l'orphelinat étaient postés à l'entrée du bâtiment pour compter les enfants. Quand toutes les chambres furent vides, Peter s'apprêta à soupirer de soulagement, mais une voix venant du rez-de-chaussée dit quelque chose qui lui coupa toute envie de sourire :

-il manque un gamin !

Peter et Edmund descendirent immédiatement pour les aider à vérifier, mais une petite fille lui attrapa soudain le tissu de son pantalon et lui dit d'une petite voix :

-Marc n'est pas dans son lit la nuit. Je sais où il est.

Peter appela donc aussitôt Edmund qui prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour rejoindre plus vite l'endroit où se cacherait apparemment l'enfant. Elle les guidait d'une voix pressée, consciente que le bâtiment ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

-il faut prendre l'escalier, dit-elle en montrant celui qui montait sur le toit.

Les deux rois s'échangèrent un rapide regard avant de se précipiter sur ledit escalier. Mais à peine avaient-ils parcouru quelques marches qu'une violente secousse fit trembler le sol. Le dos de Peter rentra douloureusement en contact avec le mur, et il remarqua sans surprise qu'Edmund avait réussi à conserver parfaitement son équilibre.

-Marc ! Cria la fillette dans ses bras.

Un cri effrayé lui répondit au-dessus d'eux, et Edmund reprit sa course, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied pour s'engouffrer sur ce qui s'avéra être le toit du bâtiment, heureusement plat. Il vit tout de suite le dénommé Marc, recroquevillé contre la cheminée, un télescope serré contre son torse.

Le garçon les regarda avec une telle panique que Peter se jeta à ses côtés, attrapant le garçon dans ses bras et le ramenant contre son torse, conscient qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de le rassurer maintenant. Il fallait le sortir de là en premier !

Alors qu'il se disait cela, un violent tremblement faillit les faire basculer par dessus bord, Peter ne dut son salut qu'à la cheminée sur laquelle il s'adossa.

Soudain, un grand cheval blanc apparut à leurs côtés, les faisant tous sursauter.

-une licorne ! S'exclama le dénommé Marc en désignant l'animal qui avait effectivement une longue corne sur le front.

-besoin d'aide ? Demanda le puissant animal en dégageant ses yeux de sa magnifique crinière.

Edmund ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il fit grimper la fillette sur son dos avec le moins de brusquerie possible et lui demanda de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces.

-ramène-la en bas, licorne.

Et elle sauta dans le vide, laissant les frères et le jeune garçon seuls sur le toit.

-on a pas de temps à perdre, il faut...

Un rire retentit alors, reconnaissable entre mille.

-la sorcière blanche... murmura Edmund en se retournant lentement.

Toujours aussi grande, enveloppée dans un grand manteau de fourrure blanche, elle avança doucement vers eux, ses yeux ne quittant pas un seul instant ceux du cadet des Pevensie, comme si Peter n'existait même pas.

Dans ses bras, le garçon tremblait de tous ses membres. Même lui semblait conscient du danger qu'elle représentait.

La voix d'Edmund retentit, presque un murmure, presque un ordre :

-va t'en avec le gamin, Peter, il faut que tu évacues le périmètre !

Ses épaules étaient crispées, Peter le regarda un moment sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que ça impliquait : il comptait rester là affronter la sorcière blanche tout seul.

-non, Ed, de toute manière, je ne peux pas...

-Peter !

Il se tut, mais se sentait aussi tremblant que l'enfant. Il avait peur, terriblement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire... Encore.

-tout ira bien.

L'aîné passa son regard de la nuque de son frère au sourire ironique de la sorcière. Il serra les dents, tint le garçon d'un bras contre sa hanche et sauta dans le vide.

Il se rattrapa de sa main libre à la gouttière avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Aussitôt, il fit un signe aux humains paniqués de voir la licorne pour qu'ils lui prêtent attention et il cria :

- suivez-moi !

La licorne galopa soudain à ses côtés, l'apostrophant

- suivez-moi, Grand roi Peter, je sais où les emmener.

Peter hocha la tête et se força à ne pas se retourner vers son frère.

Tout irait bien, il lui avait promis.

.

-oh, mon beau prince...

Edmund respirait lentement, il se forçait à ne pas perdre son sang froid, même si ce n'était pas facile.

Il aurait préféré oublier. Oublier sa présence, son regard, sa grandeur, tout ce qui faisait qu'il avait été fasciné la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, tout ce qui faisait qu'il avait trahi son frère et ses sœurs et tout ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui encore, il n'osait pas se rebeller autant qu'il aurait fallu...

Il aurait voulu crier, pourtant, tenir son épée bien haute et avoir les jambes plus fortes !

Mais il avait la gorge sèche, les mains vides et les jambes faibles. C'était un cauchemar, c'était forcément un cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas retomber dans le piège, se laisser envoûter à nouveau par cette femme complètement...

-viens à moi, Edmund. Rejoint-moi.

Il était tenté de le faire, c'est ça le pire, il avait vraiment envie de la rejoindre et de se blottir dans son manteau de fourrure blanche, fermer les yeux et simplement se laisser aller à son étreinte, rester à ses côtés et ne plus s'occuper de rien, ne plus avoir rien à craindre car elle le protégerait de tout ce qui pourrait venir troubler sa sérénité...

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher désormais, puisque Peter ne le fuyait plus, il en était sûr ! Puisqu'il l'avait vraiment regardé, sans gêne, sans hésitation, il avait planté son regard dans le sien et la même connexion que dans le passé s'était créée à nouveau...

Il était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, et cette reine blanche n'y pourrait rien !

-non, sorcière. Je ne te rejoindrais plus.

Il était décidé.

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus court que les autres, et avec encore plus de retard que d'habitude !_

_N'ayant plus de chapitre d'avance, je ne peux désormais plus garantir la relative ponctualité que j'avais jusqu'alors, donc soyez patients s'il vous plait..._

_Je ferais de mon mieux, merci d'avance pour vos encouragements !_

_Yume u_u_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Lucy se rappelait sa première visite à Narnia dans les moindres détails. Elle pouvait encore décrire l'odeur de l'armoire, les manteaux de fourrure les frôlant sur son passage, le paysage autour du lampadaire, le contact de la selle entre ses cuisses, celui plus rugueux des rênes en cuir entre ses mains, la douceur des draps de soie contre sa peau nue et la chaleur agréable des flambées d'hiver à Cair Paravel.

Oui, tout ça représentait beaucoup pour elle, elle ne pouvait le nier.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, la donne était légèrement changée. Certainement par le fait que Narnia n'existait plus, et que pourtant ses habitants étaient bel et bien là, tout près d'elle et de ses frères.

Mais il restait une ombre au tableau... Il y en avait toujours une...

Et cette ombre, c'était sa sœur, et le secret qu'elle avait cru garder tout ce temps. Mais Lucy n'était pas dupe, elle avait deviné depuis bien longtemps ce qu'il se passait réellement, qui avait ensorcelé sa sœur avec ces promesses qu'il ne pouvait tenir.

Jusqu'à présent, elle ne pouvait rien faire, et sur Terre, Susan était en sécurité...

Mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis que les Narniens venaient ici... Et Lucy n'aimait pas quand ceux qu'elle aimait étaient en danger.

C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait dans une forêt, assez éloignée de la ville, que personne n'avait jamais vu avant. Et c'était normal, puisque les immenses arbres aux feuilles si claires venaient tout juste d'arriver.

Lucy déposa son vélo contre le mur et s'avança lentement entre eux. Leur troncs s'inclinaient lentement sur son passage jusqu'à ce que le bout de leur branche frôlent les cheveux de Lucy sans jamais les tirer, ce qui fit doucement sourire la jeune fille.

Elle alla jusqu'au centre de la nouvelle forêt pour observer tous les arbres autour d'elle, avant de prendre la parole :

-mes amis, je suis navrée de devoir vous le dire, mais il va falloir vous préparer à la guerre...

Un frémissement parcourut les branches mais elle reprit :

-je sais qu'aucun de vous n'a été du côté de la sorcière blanche durant son règne, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

Le chant des arbres fut doux et poignant, confirmant à la reine qu'elle ne serait pas seule au combat.

Elle sourit.

Tout irait bien, ils vaincront...

.

-et bien mon cher Edmund... Tu es bien silencieux.

Tentant de reprendre son souffle, affalé sur le toit de l'orphelinat, Edmund maudissait la sorcière blanche. Il ne trouvait pas d'insulte assez puissante pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait envers cette femme.

-tu cachais un secret bien intéressant, pourquoi me l'avoir caché tout ce temps où tu étais à mes côtés ?  
-tu n'es qu'une... Comment as-tu pu ?

Elle eut un sourire amusé ouvertement mauvais, avant de répondre :

-si tu étais devenu mon prince, tu aurais su comment lire les cœurs... Mais vu ce que je viens de voir, c'est loin d'être dans tes intentions...

Elle mit son pied sous l'épaule du garçon pour le retourner sur le dos.

Son regard était plein de mépris et Edmund grinça des dents.

-savoir que tu as ce genre de penchant... Pour ton propre frère qui plus est, me dégoûte suffisamment pour que je ne veuille plus de toi à mes côtés. Cela te rassure, j'espère ?

Ce disant, elle appuya sur la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé quelques instants plus tôt, le faisant haleter de douleur.

-les Narniens ont toujours eu des goûts et des coutumes détestables, et tu sembles en avoir hérités... Quel dommage.

Elle dégaina un long sabre de dessous son manteau de fourrure, qu'elle plaça au-dessus de son torse, prête à le transpercer.

-tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

L'esprit encore embrouillé par l'intrusion de la sorcière en lui, la douleur transperçant son corps de part et d'autre à cause de sa blessure, Edmund cherchait désespérément une solution pour se sortir des ennuis où il s'était fourré...

Il ne semblait pas vraiment y en avoir, mais il ne désespérait pas.

Après tout, il en aura tout le temps quand il sera mort.

.

-Grand Roi Peter, que faites-vous ?  
-quelque chose de formellement interdit par la loi, mais fichtrement nécessaire.

Edmund lui avait dit d'évacuer le périmètre, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait néanmoins jamais promis de ne pas intervenir.

C'est pourquoi il était grimpé sur un immeuble près de l'orphelinat, accompagné d'un roi qui était apparu en même temps que la licorne en bas du bâtiment, et qu'il visait la sorcière avec son arme de service, priant pour ne pas tirer à côté.

Quand il vit la femme plonger la main dans le ventre de son petit frère avant de le relâcher, il avait faillit perdre son sang froid et se mettre à hurler sans plus penser à rien. Mais voir son frère se tordre de douleur l'avait au moins rassurer sur une chose : il était encore en vie, donc il pouvait encore le sauver.

Il vit la sorcière blanche sortir une longue épée, et se dit qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Il se plaça dont correctement, comme il avait appris à l'école de police, tint son arme à deux mains devant lui, inspira profondément le temps de viser, et tira. La sorcière hurla à l'impact, et Peter se sentit soulagé de l'avoir touché, même s'il ne savait pas où exactement.

Il eut le temps de voir Edmund rouler sur le ventre et ramper jusqu'à la limite du toit et, juste au moment où la sorcière le voyait faire, sauter dans le vide. En dessous, normalement, des Narniens avaient dû placer une bâche tendue pour le réceptionner, mais Peter ne pouvait rien voir d'ici alors il n'était pas encore rassuré.

-allons les rejoindre, dit-il au roi Tirian en s'écartant de la fenêtre au cas où la sorcière cherche à voir d'où venait la balle qui lui avait frappé l'épaule (ou le bras, ou la hanche, ou... Bref, ce qu'il avait réussi à toucher quoi).

Le roi Tirian avait gouverné bien après Caspian, et de ce fait sa connaissance des légendes de Narnia étaient plutôt... tronquées. Il avait beau être l'un des descendants direct de Rilian, le fils de Caspian, il ne semblait rien saisir de l'importance du danger que représente la sorcière blanche qu'il ne voyait que comme une humaine ennemie du royaume.

Peter stressait comme un malade pour son frère, et l'autre abruti qui ne cessait de parler de Joyaux, la licorne qui les avait rejoint sur le toit tout à l'heure et qui était apparemment son ami.

Mais il était le Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique, il ne frappait pas les gens d'abord.

Même quand il en avait vraiment envie.

-dépêchez-vous donc, il faut partir avant que la sorcière blanche ne se remette, Edmund est blessé, il faut le mettre à l'abri !  
-oui oui, inutile de crier... Quel genre de roi enthousiaste êtes-vous ?

-...

-il faut du sang froid pour gouverner. Vous savez, mon meilleur ami, Joyaux, me disait toujours que c'est avec un esprit calme et avisé que l'on peut résoudre tous les problèmes. Avez-vous ce genre d'amis pour ainsi vous conseiller ? Non parce que, dans les temps qui courent...

Il allait définitivement l'étrangler...

Peter soupira de soulagement en voyant le cheval d'Edmund arriver à leur côté et grimaça en entendant les remarques mièvres que s'échangèrent Joyaux et le roi Tirian.

Franchement, est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment de se faire des déclarations d'amitié ?

Il y a vraiment des rois incompétents à Narnia... se dit-il en se hissant sur le dos du cheval qui semblait aussi anxieux que lui.

-dépêchons, Philippe, Edmund a sûrement besoin de soin.  
-oui mon roi.

Et il partit aussitôt rejoindre la forêt.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'ils l'évacuent bientôt, il ne restait plus longtemps avant que la sorcière blanche découvre cette cachette... Espérons que Lucy ait eu le temps de trouver ce nouvel asile.

.

-est-il correctement accroché ? Demanda le centaure Glenstorm en gardant le regard rivé sur le toit du bâtiment duquel il entendait la sorcière Blanche pousser des cris de rage et de douleur.  
-oui, lui répondit sa femme Windmane en finissant de sangler son roi dans son dos. Pars vite avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Il ne fallut pas qu'on le lui répète pour que Glenstorm parte au galop, suivant les ordres du Grand Roi Peter pour mettre le Juste à l'abri des griffes de la sorcière blanche.

Il devait retrouver le roi Caspian, lui le protégera.

Contre son dos, il entendait le jeune roi gémir de douleur. Il avait vu la plaie sur son flanc, il espérait qu'aucune côte n'avait été touchée, sinon la course risquait de lui être fatale.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder, la vie du roi dépendait de lui.

Resté sur place, Windmane prit les commandes pour que tout le monde se replie dans le bois.

Même si l'endroit n'était plus sécurisé, ils n'avaient nulle part où aller pour le moment, bien que la reine Lucy la Vaillante était partie à la recherche d'un endroit plus sûr, ils ne savaient pas pour l'instant où se retrouver à part là.

Après un dernier regard sur le toit, elle partit à son tour en direction du bois.

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

.

Eustache n'était pas paniqué. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu hystérique, qu'il criait sur tout le monde et qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il n'était pas paniqué.

Ou pas beaucoup.

La preuve : il n'avait même pas réveillé Edmund avec toute son agitation !

Enfin, s'il y réfléchissait, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose...

Non parce que cette pét... cette ignoble pu... cette sale salo... sorcière avait transpercé le ventre d'Edmund, à _mains nues_, pour lire son esprit. Du moins, d'après les témoins de l'époque du règne de la Reine Blanche, c'est comme ça qu'elle procédait lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à les faire parler par la torture.

Elle pouvait pas plutôt lui demander gentiment ?!

-seigneur Eustache, calmez-vous je vous en conjure... supplia Ripitchi qui avait l'air aussi paniqué que lui.  
-JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME !  
-dans ce cas cessez donc de crier, le gronda un blaireau en le bousculant. Vous me déconcentrez.

Il rejoint son cousin et commença à appliquer une espèce de crème sur le torse que les Narniens avaient dénudés.

-c'est sûr que c'est hygiénique, votre truc ?  
-cet onguent a sauvé mes compagnons à de nombreuses reprise, seigneur Eustache, il n'y a pas à s'en faire.  
-ouais mais le corps des blaireaux et celui des humains sont quelque peu différents, alors peut-être que votre truc ne va pas...

Le blaireau se retourna brusquement et lui donna une tape sur le nez du jeune Scrubb qui glapit de surprise.

-mes compagnons sont des nains, et vous êtes prié de ne pas insulter mon savoir et mes compétences. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais !

Les larmes aux yeux, le nez douloureux, Eustache s'assit en se résignant à ne rien rajouter qui puisse à nouveau énerver l'animal parlant. Il s'assit donc sur une souche d'arbre et accepta l'étreinte de Ripitchi sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre.

En voyant son cousin Peter arriver à cheval, un air complètement affolé sur le visage, il ne put que prier pour que son cousin s'en sorte pour qu'ils puissent enfin être ensembles tous les deux...

Ils le méritaient.

.

Edmund sentait que son esprit était un peu à la dérive, et pourtant il avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Comme la voix de son frère par exemple.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et observa le jeune homme blond le regarder avec amour et appréhension.

Il devait lui dire, il était en danger à présent, la sorcière voudra sa peau autant que la sienne, pour se venger et par dégoût. Peter devait être au courant pour se préparer à l'affronter...

-Peter...  
-ne te force pas à parler, il faut te reposer, lui répondit son frère aussitôt.  
-non... La sorcière... Elle sait.

Et après ces dernières paroles, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère que les fans de Edmund ne vont pas crier au meurtre, parce que vous vous doutez bien qu'il va survivre... Je ne fais presque jamais mourir mes persos après tout :)_

_En parlant de personnages, vous ne trouvez pas le couple threesome du blaireau trop mignon ? Mais si vous savez, Trompillon et Nikabrik, on les voit dans le prince Caspian. Ils sont chou tous les trois, hein ? **_

_non je ne fantasme pas, pas du tout..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas, merci pour vos review et vos encouragements, à vous lecteurs et à toi bêta-lecteur !_

_Pas de promesse pour la sortie du prochain chapitre, il faut que je l'écrive, et si celui là est arrivé à peu près à temps, je ne peux rien dire pour le prochain, il est à peine commencé... J'espère que vous serez patients et que je serais inspirée :p_

_à la prochaine  
_

_Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_u_


	12. Chapter 12

_merci pour vos review et merci à Aha à qui je ne peux pas répondre mais dont les encouragements sont tombés à pic^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

-non... La sorcière... Elle sait.

Le visage de Peter se décomposa en entendant ça, mais il demanda tout de même pour être sûr d'avoir comprit correctement :

-tu veux dire... Pour nous ?

Mais il semblait que Edmund était déjà replongé dans l'inconscience.

-tout va bien Grand Roi Peter, il va dormir le temps que l'onguent agisse. D'ici demain matin, il sera entièrement guéri.

Peter hocha la tête et le blaireau comprit qu'il était temps de se retirer.

Tout le monde partit, seul Eustache resta à ses côtés. Celui ci semblait dans un état encore plus mauvais que le sien, ses cheveux ébouriffés à force de se passer la main dedans, ses yeux brillants et les mains se frottant l'une contre l'autre nerveusement.

-il paraît que c'était pour lire ses pensées.

Peter se tourna vers son cousin et ils s'échangèrent un court regard avant qu'ils ne retournent tous les deux vers Edmund.

-elle avait besoin de lui trouer le ventre pour ça ?  
-apparemment.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et Peter décala lentement la tête de son frère pour qu'elle repose sur ses genoux.

Il ne pouvait pas le quitter du regard, il avait eut vraiment peur. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours peur. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le perdre, comme à l'époque où ils partaient en guerre, comme à l'époque où ils étaient tout juste revenus sur Terre et qu'il craignait que derrière chaque inconnu se cachait un meurtrier.

Il ne supportait pas cette angoisse, c'était l'angoisse d'un grand frère couplée à celle d'un amant, c'était horrible et éreintant, il rêverait presque d'un monde entièrement en paix si il ne savait pas que ce serait pire à supporter.

Ce qu'il aurait fallu, c'est qu'ils soient seuls juste tous les deux, il n'aurait rien eut à craindre pour Edmund, il aurait put l'aimer sans la moindre crainte pour sa santé, sans crainte des regards des autres, sans la crainte du jugement de ses proches...

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Et il avait peur...

.

Edmund émergea enfin, avec un certain mal de crane et l'impression d'avoir mal sur chacun des centimètres de son corps. Il était plus ou moins habitué aux blessures de guerre, mais il faut croire qu'il avait... ''perdu la main'', dirons nous.

Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, se concentrant d'abord sur son ouïe.

Il entendait la voix de son frère, même si ça ressemblait plus à un bourdonnement pour le moment, sûrement à cause de la perte du sang.

Il semblait parler à un homme, et d'après le ton de la voix de son aîné, ils se disputaient plutôt violemment. Tentant de rester le plus concentré possible, Edmund se focalisa sur leurs paroles :

-... mais je dis simplement que nous ignorons la cause de tout ceci.  
-elle n'est pas bien compliqué à devinez, Tirian, c'est la sorcière blanche qui est à l'origine de tout cela !  
-calmez vous, voyons, elle est certes votre ennemie naturelle, mais ne sautez pas ainsi sur les conclusions hâtives. Peut-être que Aslan a simplement décidé de détruire Narnia, tempéra le dit Tirian.

Il était con ou quoi ?

Non, Edmund ne disait pas de vulgarité, il émettait simplement un avis objectif sur un comportement particulièrement blasphématoire. ''vouloir simplement détruire Narnia'', et puis quoi encore, pour qui prenait-il Aslan ?

-comment osez-vous prétendre une chose pareille ? S'exclama Lucy.

-ce n'est pas un lion apprivoisé après tout, nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qu'il pense.

-vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, Tirian.

-Lucy a raison, dit alors Eustache d'une voix étonnamment calme, Aslan n'est peut-être pas apprivoisé, mais il est juste et bon. Je ne vous permettrez pas de cracher ainsi sur sa mémoire.

Ça devait faire un moment qu'il les soûlait pour que Eustache parle d'un ton si froid et méprisant... C'est donc ce qui décida Edmund à se forcer de sortir de la somnolence. Il se força donc à ouvrir les yeux en grognant : malgré le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, elle lui faisait réellement mal aux yeux.

Aussitôt, la dispute se tut et Peter apparut dans son champ de vision, bientôt suivit par Eustache.

-ça va ? Demanda son cousin, la mine inquiète.

Question idiote...

-comme un charme... répondit-il avec une voix un peu enrouée. Tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

Eustache s'exécuta, une main dans son dos et l'autre sur l'épaule, et Edmund prit discrètement appuis sur lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Son regard se fixa bien vite sur son frère, et ils s'observèrent un moment avant qu'Edmund ne prenne finalement la parole pour déclarer :

-la sorcière blanche a lu dans mon esprit, je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais je l'ai sentit dans ma tête.

Il sentit son cousin frissonner contre lui mais il ne s'adressait qu'à Peter quand il fini :

-elle sait pour nous deux, qu'on est... qu'on a été...

Merde, il ne savait pas comment le dire. Étaient-ils à nouveau ensemble ou pas ? Il ne savait même pas quelque chose d'aussi évident, et le visage impassible de Peter ne l'aidait en rien...

Il inspira profondément et reprit comme si de rien n'était :

-le bon côté, c'est qu'elle ne veut plus que je sois son prince. Le mauvais côté, c'est qu'elle veut notre mort à tous les deux à présent. Dans d'atroce souffrance, si tu veux mon avis, même si elle n'a pas vraiment précisé...

Il observa Peter mais celui-ci ne bougea pas le moindre muscle facial pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Avec appréhension, il vit son aîné se lever, détournant ses yeux de lui.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il se sentit vraiment mal, et cela rajouté à la perte de sang, il se mit à trembler de tous ces membres.

-c'était donc une erreur...

Edmund écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de crier aussitôt :

-c'est faux !

Peter ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, regardant plutôt Lucy les rejoindre comme si il n'existait plus. Mais Edmund ne pouvait pas l'accepter et, pendant qu'il tentait de se redresser, il commença à sincèrement s'énerver :

-soyons clair, Peter, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé là bas !

Le frère aîné serra la mâchoire et plissa des yeux sans pour autant le regarder, mais Edmund ne se démonta pas et hurla encore plus fort :

-je ne regrette rien, tu entends ?!

Lucy et Eustache s'échangèrent un regard surprit, ne comprenant pas le brusque éclat de colère du plus jeune frère. Celui ci, ne tenant pas encore bien sur ses jambes, tenta de s'avancer mais chuta bien vite.

Il eut pourtant le temps de voir le mouvement de réflexe qu'avait eut son frère pour tenter de le rattraper, même si il s'était contenu à temps.

Il reprit donc :

-quoi que veuille la sorcière blanche, quoi qu'elle nous reproche, ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi...

-ah ! S'exclama Peter en se tournant enfin vers lui. Et comment je pourrais le savoir de ce que tu ressens ?

-tu le sais parfaitement ! Répliqua Edmund, mais déjà sa colère se transformait en culpabilité.

-non je ne le sais pas. Tu n'as jamais rien dit, Edmund. Tu n'a jamais rien osé dire !

Peter s'était rapproché en parlant, et avait fini par le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en arrière, se retenant par les coudes pour ne pas finir allongé dans la terre.

-tu repoussais toujours, comme un lâche, tu n'osais pas en parler, tu crevais de peur d'avouer ce qui se passait en toi ! Tu n'as jamais agit que par la tête, jamais par le cœur ! Qu'est-ce que je peux attendre d'un gars comme toi ?

La colère revint, et malgré ses vertiges Edmund se redressa en position assise d'un coup, lui renvoyant ses arguments à la figure :

-parce que tu crois que tu as été tout rose toi peut-être ? Tu penses que ça a été facile à vivre ton attitude à notre retour sur Terre ? Comme si tu me disais que rien n'avait jamais eut lieu entre nous, mais tu n'as même pas eut les couilles de me le dire en face !

-te dire quoi, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais !

-mais je t'aime !

Le silence s'installa d'un coup, plus personne n'osait parler, ni Eustache, ni Lucy, ni aucun des Narnia présents autour d'eux.

Sans le voir, Edmund entendit Caspian toussoter de gène, et presque aussitôt tout le monde se détourna, faisant semblant d'avoir quelque chose de très intéressant à faire plus loin pour laisser les deux Grands rois de Narnia s'expliquer.

Mais Edmund garda ses yeux rivés à ceux de son frère, essayant de lui montrer par là toute sa sincérité.

Il ne voulait plus se cacher maintenant.

Peter le regardait lui aussi, avec incrédulité, doute, colère, amour, peur... Les sentiments se succédant les uns après l'autre dans son regard, comme une boucle sans fin qu'Edmund ne se lassait pas de regarder.

Et pourtant, il devait y mettre fin.

Il se redressa donc avec difficulté, tendant la main devant lui jusqu'à parvenir à saisir la chemise de son frère aîné.

Ce dernier se laissa alors tomber à genoux, sans pour autant le toucher ou lâcher son regard. Il fini pourtant par prendre la parole, et sa voix tremblait comme si il allait pleurer.

-tu n'as plus peur ?

-non.

-tu ne mens pas ?

-non.

Il saisit brutalement le visage de Edmund, mais ce dernier ne sentait plus la douleur. Il ne voyait que le soulagement de son frère, que sa tendresse et sa joie. Comment avait-il put garder cela pour lui pendant si longtemps ?

-Edmund ?

-oui ?

-moi aussi je t'aime...

Et il l'embrassa avec la passion qui lui avait tant manqué toutes ses années.

.

-je crois qu'ils se sont réconciliés.

-ne les regarde pas, Eustache, c'est malpoli.

-je ne les regardais pas, contredit Eustache en détournant les yeux en rougissant.

Lucy lui sourit, amusée du comportement de son cousin.

-ils sont mignons, hein ?

Eustache se retint d'éclater de rire face au commentaire, mais se reprit quand Lucy sortit le plan de la région qu'elle posa sur le sol tout en faisant signe à Caspian, Tirian, Helen et Franck de se rapprocher.

-comme vous le savez, il nous faut un endroit plus grand et surtout plus sécurisé pour vous mettre à l'abri. Après tout, on ne sait pas si nos ennemis sont eux aussi attirés par ce bois, et si c'est le cas, nous serions tous en danger.

Elle posa son doigt sur une surface beige de la carte.

-ici se trouvait des collines rocheuses, désormais occupée par des arbres Narniens. Je suis allée les visiter, l'endroit semble sûr, le transfert commencera dès la tombée de la nuit, mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller tous d'un coup, ce serait trop dangereux. C'est pourquoi nous feront plusieurs voyage, il ne faut surtout pas attirer l'attention. Caspian ?

-oui ?

-tu m'accompagneras pour le premier voyage avec quelques Narniens.

-le mieux serait d'amener des guerriers en premiers, pour sécuriser la zone, puis ceux qui ont le moins de facilité à se défendre pour les mettre à l'abri.

Lucy hocha la tête face à l'argument, et ils débattirent longtemps sur les moyens à mettre en œuvre pour protéger tout le monde.

Ils parlèrent longtemps, et quand ils eurent fini, Edmund était déjà retombé dans l'inconscience, croulant de fatigue, de bonheur et d'amour dans les bras de son frère aîné qui le regardait tendrement.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ceci est un peu un chapitre transitoire, pour approfondir les sentiments des persos, il reprend en partie la fin du chapitre 12 et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose je dois l'avouer^^ En vérité, j'ai retrouvé un brouillon qui aurait dut, hélas, être avant le chapitre 12..._

_Alors, et bien, on va dire que celui-là est un **interlude**^^'  
_

_Bonne lecture quand même !_

_Yume u_u_

* * *

**_Petite annonce : Pour les révision  
_**

Je vais pas rajouter du texte sur le chapitre, mais aller voir sur mon profil quand vous aurez fini de lire, ça pourrait vous intéresser si vous êtes encore au lycée ou que vous aimez étudier.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Peter était fatigué de beaucoup de choses, de supporter la vie sur Terre, de voir les Narniens perdus dans ce nouveau monde, d'entendre les théories idiotes sur la mort d'Aslan.

Il était fatigué par ses sœurs, la douce folie de Lucy persistante, malgré ses améliorations, et l'absence angoissante de Susan, qui laissait malgré tout un vide dans sa vie et dans celle des autres. Par le regard pesant de sa mère qui aurait put paraitre soulagé si il ne semblait pas si incertain.

Peter en était fatigué, mais ce n'était rien, strictement rien face à ce que lui infligeait son frère.

Il le regardait évoluer loin de lui, si beau que ça lui faisait mal, si fort qu'il en tremblait, si majestueux qu'il s'agenouillerait bien devant lui pour le supplier de le regarder à nouveau comme avant.

Il était le frère aîné, le Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique, et pourtant il aurait mille fois prêté allégeance à Edmund.

Mais en silence, car Ed ne le voyait pas ainsi...

« on en parlera demain », disait-il toujours, sans cesser de repousser La conversation...

De quoi avait-il bien peur ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de lui offrir son cœur, puisqu'il lui avait tant de fois offert son corps ?

Peter ne le comprenait pas...

Mais il l'aimait, et cela changeait tout : jamais il pourrait lui en vouloir vraiment.

Il l'aimait.

.

Edmund restait discret au maximum, silencieux pour ne pas avoir à hurler.

Il avait toujours envie de hurler et de frapper sur tous ces gens qui osaient regarder Peter, lui parler, le toucher, recevoir ses sourires...

Il trouvait presque insupportable de le voir ainsi, si proche mais inaccessible.

Il était évident que rien ne serait plus comme avant, parce qu'ils étaient à nouveau des adolescents, parce qu'ils étaient à nouveau des frères, et que Peter ne sera plus jamais prêt à accepter son corps contre le sien.

Il avait froid, tellement froid à l'intérieur, et la seule chose qui pouvait le réchauffer se refusait à lui.

Pourtant Peter était là, si près, si beau...

Le Magnifique, l'avait appelé Aslan. Et il l'était ! À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ça lui coupait le souffle et il avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre en larmes.

Il était là, mais pas pour lui.

Et ça faisait mal, bien plus que toutes les blessures qu'il avait subit dans la vie, parce que c'était une douleur lancinante, qui n'acceptait aucun repos, et que même la fiole magique de Lucy ne pouvait guérir.

Edmund aurait tout donné pour retourner dans le passé et vivre à nouveau à Cair Paravel, dormant une nuit sur deux dans le lit royal de son frère et passant tous ses repas avec ses jambes liées aux siennes. Il regrettait ce temps là, mais il n'y pouvait rien, on ne pouvait remonter dans le temps.

Par contre, on pouvait changer le futur.

.

-soyons clair, Peter, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé là bas !

Edmund allait lui dire, il fallait qu'il change les choses, il ne pouvait plus laisser ce silence polluer encore leur relation.

-je ne regrette rien, tu entends ?!

Le répéter plus fort, plus clairement, pour être sûr que les mots l'atteignent, pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse plus reculer et fuir ses sentiments.

Leurs sentiments.

-quoi que veuille la sorcière blanche, quoi qu'elle nous reproche, ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi...

Il n'était plus l'heure du déni, ni de la protection. La sorcière blanche les avait découvert ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il préférait mourir heureux que vivre plus longtemps dans la tristesse.

-ah ! Et comment je pourrais le savoir de ce que tu ressens ?

Peter ne pouvait l'accepter, pas aussi facilement.

Comment pouvait-il parler aussi franchement, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, tous les silences qu'il lui avait imposé alors que Peter avait besoin de mots d'amour, de certitudes, qu'il sache enfin sur quoi reposait leur relation.

-tu le sais parfaitement !

Comment pouvait-il dire ça, comment pouvait-il lui faire tant de mal en énonçant ces mots avec un tel air d'évidence, alors que Peter en crevait de ne pas savoir, d'attendre sans rien obtenir en retour, comme un oisillon ouvrant bêtement la bouche alors que sa mère ne viendrait jamais le nourrir.

-non je ne le sais pas. Tu n'as jamais rien dit, Edmund. Tu n'a jamais rien osé dire !

Il fallait qu'il lui dise, même si ça faisait mal, même si Edmund avait l'air d'avoir peur de lui, même si il le voyait trembler de tous ses membres, affalé dans la terre comme une peinture représentant la beauté même.

-tu repoussais toujours, comme un lâche, tu n'osais pas en parler, tu crevais de peur d'avouer ce qui se passait en toi ! Tu n'as jamais agit que par la tête, jamais par le cœur ! Qu'est-ce que je peux attendre d'un gars comme toi ?

Edmund ne pouvait accepter ses mots, pas après toutes les larmes de rage qui avaient embrumés son visage depuis leur retour sur Terre, pas après tous les cris de colère qu'il avait dut retenir pour ne pas craquer.

-parce que tu crois que tu as été tout rose toi peut-être ? Tu penses que ça a été facile à vivre ton attitude à notre retour sur Terre ? Comme si tu me disais que rien n'avait jamais eut lieu entre nous, mais tu n'as même pas eut les couilles de me le dire en face ?

-te dire quoi, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais !

-mais je t'aime !

Et ce fut dit, enfin, comme on ouvre enfin les yeux à la lumière après des années d'obscurités. Et ça brûle un peu, ça fait mal mais ce n'est pas important, rien n'est plus important que la beauté de ce qui s'offre à nous à ce moment là, face aux mots qu'ils avaient trop longtemps garder au plus profond d'eux.

Peter le dévisagea, Edmund le dévisagea, le temps sembla s'arrêter, ou s'accélérer, ils ne savaient pas.

Tout semblait à sa place, presque tout, parce que des doutes persistaient pourtant, des doutes qu'ils ne pouvaient plus taire désormais, qu'ils ne _devaient_ plus taire :

-tu n'as plus peur ?

Peter devait demander, il ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui.

-non.

Edmund devait répondre, il devait rassurer ses peurs.

-tu ne mens pas ?

Peter sentait son cœur s'accélérer, sa rage s'apaiser. Le monde était plus doux désormais.

-non.

Edmund voyait enfin un avenir, un avenir pour eux deux, les choses allaient s'améliorer maintenant.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, parce qu'il le fallait, parce que rien ne pourrait s'arranger sans cela, parce que le baiser à lui seul sera une preuve pour tous les mensonges et les silences, pour la victoire de leur amour sur tous les obstacles qui s'étaient mis entre eux.

Ils gagnèrent donc, après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour était plus fort que tout ?

-Edmund ?

-oui ?

-moi aussi je t'aime...

.

La sorcière blanche les haïssait, tous.

Elle haïssait Aslan pour avoir été si aimé de son peuple, elle haïssait Narnia pour être une planète si dépendante de son créateur, elle détestait les Narniens pour être toujours si plein de bonne volonté, elle haïssait les terriens pour être si manipulables...

Et elle haïssait les Pevensie, parce que ses sales gamins s'étaient trop de fois interposés entre elle et la victoire, parce que Lucy pouvait voir certaines vérités que tous ignoraient, parce que Edmund se refusait à elle et parce que Peter lui avait volé son prince, à deux reprises...

Heureusement, il n'était pas que trois, et la plus faible d'entre eux tous... était entre ses mains.

-approche, Susan...

La jeune fille, les yeux perdus dans le vide, marcha dans sa direction puis se laissa tomber à genoux, les bras ballant de chaque côtés de son corps.

Une jolie petite coquille vide, qu'elle brisera bientôt...

Mais pas encore, son nouveau pantin a d'abord une tâche à accomplir pour elle. Sa vengeance sera aussi agréable qu'attendue, oui, Jadis allait se régaler.

-tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi, ma chère amie... Tu vas rejoindre ta famille, et tu vas me ramener le frère aîné.

-oui ma Reine...

La voix était distante, le regard éteint, le visage sans émotion.

Encadré par ses magnifique cheveux, elle incarnait parfaitement la beauté des filles d'Eve, comme une statue de marbre d'un artiste rêveur...

Une fois que la jeune fille fut partie, Jadis se tourna vers un adolescent aux cheveux bruns mi-long. Lui aussi était extrêmement beau, mais pas autant qu'Edmund. Personne n'était aussi beau que son _cher_ prince Edmund...

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas lui dont il s'occuperait, oh non, le traître lui était personnellement réservé.

-exécute le travail pour lequel je t'ai amené ici. Il est temps de se débarrasser de la vermine.

À travers le regard presque indéchiffrable de son sujet, elle cru un instant discerner une lueur de rébellion... Mais non, ce garçon ne pouvait pas s'opposer à elle. Il n'en avait simplement pas le pouvoir.

-oui ma Reine.

Il s'inclina, puis partit sans un regard.

''ma Reine'', l'avaient-ils appelé... Bientôt, tous les fils d'Adam et d'Eve devront la nommer ainsi.

-et nous ?

Plissant les lèvres de dégoût, Jadis se tourna à contre cœur vers les jumeaux maudits.

Ceux là étaient de la pire espèce : fanatiques, passionnés, meurtriers mais sans contrôle... Heureusement, les sujets de ce genre étaient en général les premiers à mourir, elle n'aurait pas à subir leur présence longtemps.

-vous avez déjà échoués une fois, en agissant sans mon accord qui plus est. Ne pensez pas qu'il sera facile de racheter mon pardon.

Peut-être que ces mots les décideront à se comporter de manière plus intelligente... Mais elle n'avait pas trop d'espoir : ils n'étaient que des enfants idiots pensant pouvoir se débarrasser un jour d'une malédiction stupide mais puissante. Ils la méritaient, et Jadis leur souhaitait de la subir jusqu'à leur mort.

-mais notre apparence...

-suffit ! Les coupa-t-elle aussitôt. Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre vous lamenter sur votre sort. Hors de ma vue !

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence, coincés dans leur corps humains qu'ils détestaient tant.

Que des faibles...

Un jour, elle n'aura plus besoin de sous-fifres inutiles dans leur genre, elle sera reconnue comme reine de cette planète, et elle détruira le dieu de la Terre pour ne pas revivre la même chose qu'avec Aslan. Elle sera la reine incontestée, et ce jour là, Edmund sera son prince, soumit à elle corps et âme, forcé par l'horreur qu'elle lui aura fait vivre, par les spectacles macabres qu'elle lui aura montré.

Jadis avait du talent, pour faire souffrir, elle était née pour cela.

Et la mise en scène sera grandiose.

* * *

_D'où sort ce fameux dieu de la terre, me direz-vous ?_

_Je ne compte pas du tout faire de la pub pour une quelconque religion, c'est pas mon genre, je ne m'appuie que sur le canon puisque Aslan lui-même disait que les Pevensie (pour le coup, je me rappelle plus si il parlait aux deux aînés ou à Edmund...) devaient trouver son équivalant sur Terre. J'en ai conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un dieu, donc voilà..._

_J'espère que je ne choquerais personne avec cette idée, mais normalement il n'y a pas de raison._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Yume u_u_


	14. Chapter 14

_Vu la difficulté que j'ai eu de faire la mise en page, vous avez intérêt à savourer ce foutu chapitre..._

_La suite bientôt, j'ai un chapitre d'avance donc il ne devrait pas tarder^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yume u_u  
_

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

-ne vous couchez pas sur le ventre pour dormir, appliquez la crème tous les soirs après le bain, mangez des choses consistantes pour renouveler votre sang, et surtout ne faites pas trop d'efforts.

Le blaireau guérisseur était très attentionné... Trop, sûrement, vu les regards exaspérés de Peter.

Edmund, quand à lui, le trouvait simplement amusant.

-Lorsque tu auras fini d'ennuyer un roi, Truffes, tu pourrais peut-être le laisser rentrer chez lui pour qu'il puisse vraiment se reposer.

Faisant mine d'être vexé, le blaireau alla pincer le nez du nain qui lui avait parlé en représailles, celui-ci lâchant un rire amusé avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer.

L'animal eut un soupire face à cette technique manquant totalement de subtilité, mais laissa néanmoins le roi Edmund partir avec sa famille chez eux, le Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique soutenant son royal frère en l'enlaçant.

-Il est amusant que tu ne nous ai jamais raconté cette relation, alors que les blaireaux sont censé se souvenir du passé, fit remarqué le nain à la barbe blonde en attirant le blaireau un peu à l'écart.

-Mon cher Trompillon, certaines choses méritent d'être vues, et non racontées. Aurais-tu sut trouvé les mots pour décrire leur amour ?

-Tu as sûrement raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, répondit Chasseur-de-Truffes d'un air amusé. Allez viens, madame Castor a dut finir de préparer le dîné.

**Chasseur-de-Truffes, Trompillon et Nikabrik avaient du mal à rester aussi liés qu'avant le drame. Car oui, ils avaient connus un drame, ils étaient chacun morts de leurs côtés, loin les uns des autres malgré la proximités qu'ils avaient connus avant que Nikabrik perde espoir et s'allie avec la sorcière blanche dans le but de redonner au Narniens la souveraineté dans leur Terre...**

Le nain noir avait eut de longues discutions avec Caspian et Peter, il avait juré de ne plus retourner avec elle, et si le Grand Roi avait été sceptique, Truffes et Trompillon avaient confiance en leur compagnon et s'étaient portés garants.

Le fait que Trompillon, qui avait pourtant lui-même mit fin à la vie de Nikabrik, se porte garant de lui avait convaincu les rois qui avaient acceptés sa présence tant qu'il était surveillé 24 heures sur 24.

Mais ils étaient ensembles, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner l'un d'entre eux, quel que soit ses crimes.

.

Une fois qu'ils eurent ramenés Edmund à la maison, Eustache alla l'installer dans son lit pendant que Lucy et Caspian repartirent vers le bois pour préparer le transfert suivant. Peter, quand à lui, s'occupa de rejoindre sa mère qui s'était vivement inquiétée en voyant l'état de son fils (ils avaient dissimulés la blessure sous des vêtements propres en faisant croire qu'il était simplement malade).

Il n'avait même pas prit le temps d'enlever son manteau et en était encore à la rassurer quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Il fronça les sourcils : ils n'attendaient personne et cela l'étonnerait que Lucy ou Caspian ai oublié quoi que ce soit à la maison.

-Attends-moi là maman, je vais...

-Peter ?

Si Peter fut encore plus méfiant en reconnaissant la voix de Susan, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas de sa mère qui se précipita aussitôt vers l'entrée.

-Oh Susan, j'étais inquiète, où étais-tu passée pendant tout ce temps ?

-Bonjour maman, je viens chercher Peter.

-Peter ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais pour aller où ?

Peter arriva à son tour et tandis que sa mère se tournait vers lui pour le regarder avec surprise, il put distinctement voir le couteau qu'elle pointait vers Helen en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le message était clair, ou il suivait sa sœur, ou elle blesserait leur mère.

Il tenait à garder la femme le plus loin possible des horreurs qu'ils vivront à présent que la guerre était à nouveau à leur porte. C'est pourquoi il garda un visage tout à fait calme, envoyant un sourire rassurant à sa mère en lui assurant :

-Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas, on sera rapidement de retour.

-Mais tu reviendras Susan ? Il faut que tu préviennes avant de partir, tu n'es plus en Amérique à présent.

Susan lui lança un regard vide et Peter fut heureux de n'avoir pas prit le temps d'enlever son manteau : il aurait toujours une arme sur lui au moins... Parce qu'il savait que Susan n'était désormais plus son allié.

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue, chuchotant au passage de prendre soin d'Edmund, puis suivit sa sœur au dehors

Il était prêt.

.

Eustache avait entendu la voix de sa cousine en bas, et l'avait observé partir avec Peter à travers la fenêtre de la chambre.

Il fronça les sourcils, surprit de la voir ici, mais n'osa pas descendre : Edmund s'était endormi aussitôt sa tête ayant touché l'oreiller, Eustache n'avait même pas eut le temps de le déshabiller.

Il était plus inquiet pour lui que pour son autre cousin, qui plus est, il avait bien remarqué que Peter avait gardé son manteau sur lui, donc l'épée plate cachée en dessous : quel que soit les intentions de Susan, il serait donc en capacité de se défendre.

Bien que, à son réveil, il n'était pas sûr que Edmund le comprenne...

-Ripitchi ?  
-oui seigneur Eustache ?  
-va prévenir Caspian, qu'il vienne à la maison le plus vite possible.  
-j'y cours ! Prenez soin du roi, je vous en conjure !

Eustache hocha la tête et regarda la souris géante ouvrir la fenêtre, la laissant entrouverte derrière lui tandis qu'il sautait dehors.

.

Duncan était terriblement fatigué, le voyage d'Amérique à l'Angleterre avait été long, mais toutes ses histoires d'apparitions en Europe, et plus précisément en Angleterre, l'avaient convaincu de rentrer voir sa famille avant qu'une quelconque catastrophe ne leur tombe dessus.

Il avait réussi à joindre sa femme, il y a deux jours, pour l'avertir de son arrivée, mais il n'avait put parler à aucun de ses enfants. Helen disait qu'ils allaient tous bien, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à la maison ses temps ci.

Duncan avait un grand sens des valeurs familiales, il allait s'assurer que ses enfants (et son neveux, autant profiter de sa présence chez lui) les respectent eux aussi dorénavant.

Quand il vit sa maison en descendant du taxi au bout de la rue, il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qui se fana en voyant un homme ayant la trentaine franchir le jardin pour entrer à l'intérieur sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Qui pouvait donc être ce malotru ? Se demanda-t-il en accélérant le pas, à la fois curieux et indigné par ce comportement qui signifiait soit que sa femme le trompait (ce qui était impossible, il avait confiance en elle), soit que sa fille ai un amant (ce qui est possible mais problématique), soit que ce soit un cambrioleur.

Dans tous les cas, il voulait savoir ce qu'il venait faire dans sa maison.

S'engageant dans le jardin à son tour, il parvint très rapidement à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, avant de s'immobiliser brutalement en sentant quelque chose de froid et pointu se poser sur sa gorge.

-Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ?

-Je...

-Caspian, arrête, c'est le père d'Edmund ! S'écria Eustache en débarquant dans l'entrée.

Le jeune homme sursauta, rougissant de honte et recula aussitôt son... épée en baissant la tête.

-Je suis navré, j'ignorais votre identité monsieur.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-C'est un ami d'Edmund, Lucy et moi, il est à la maison pour quelques temps, je suis désolé monsieur.

-Et que faisiez-vous donc avec une épée ?

Ce fut une voix fatiguée qui répondit néanmoins :

-Papa ?

Il se tourna vers les escaliers et vit Edmund se tenir là, en pyjama, une grimace douloureuse sur le visage.

Aussitôt, l'ami et son neveux se détournèrent de lui et Eustache regrimpa les quelques marches des escaliers pour saisir les épaules d'Edmund en le regardant avec inquiétude.

-Tu ne devrais pas te lever, c'est trop tôt, tu risques d'aggraver ton cas !

-C'est bon, ça va Eustache... Que fais-tu là papa ?

-J'ai décidé de rentrer en Angleterre lorsque j'ai apprit ce qu'il se passait en Europe. Il va y avoir encore beaucoup de problèmes avec ces apparitions, je préfère donc être ici.

Il y eut alors une sorte de malaise qui s'installa, intrigant un peu plus Duncan Pevensie.

-Outre cela, intervint finalement l'ami en se raclant la gorge, je devais parler à Eustache. Ripitchi m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne en urgence, mais je n'ai pas eut plus d'information.

Eustache eut l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise, lui lançant des regards embarrassés avant de désigner l'étage du menton, ce que l'ami comprit puisqu'il grimpa aussitôt les escaliers, emportant Edmund avec lui en l'aidant à se tenir d'un bras sous ses aisselles quand il vit que son fils était près de l'évanouissement.

Son neveux redescendit alors et se planta devant lui.

-Tout d'abord, monsieur, je tiens à m'excuser de ce piètre accueil chez vous, nous ignorions que vous veniez aujourd'hui... Bien que cela n'excuse pas tout.

Il soupira, se passant une main dans la nuque.

Cette enfant avait beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois que Duncan l'avait vu, et il avait mûrit aussi, d'après ce que Lucy et Edmund lui avaient raconté de leur séjour chez lui. Il semblait être désormais un garçon intelligent et sérieux.

Il avait sûrement une explication légitime à cette affaire, et Duncan entendait bien l'avoir.

-Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas parler de tout cela à madame Pevensie pour le moment, elle ignore beaucoup de choses sur c e qui se passe en ce moment, Edmund, Lucy et Peter tiennent à la protéger. Mais je pense que vous serez mit au courant bientôt, croyez moi je vous prie.

Il inspira profondément et Duncan ferma un instant les yeux.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver à son retour chez lui... Il était encore extrêmement fatigué, avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses idées et avait beaucoup de questions à leur poser, mais il savait que ce devra attendre.

Il devait faire confiance à son neveux pour le moment.

-Très bien, je ne dirais rien à Helen. Mais il faudra m'en parler rapidement, mon garçon, parce que ce genre de comportement ne sera pas accepté longtemps ici.

Eustache hocha la tête et se retourna, près à repartir dans la chambre, mais Duncan l'interrompit en prenant la parole :

-Par contre, si tu pouvais dire à ton ami de garder son cure-dent rangé, cela serait agréable.

Il vit distinctement son neveux rougir avant de hocher précipitamment la tête et grimper les marches deux par deux.

Ah... Lui qui était si fatigué, il sentait que ce ne sera pas ici qu'il pourra trouver du repos.

.

Peter avançait, il avait sentit la température chuter et avait vu les passants se raréfier autour de lui, il faisait néanmoins mine de rien, continuant d'avancer sans un mot, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville...

_Es-ce que tu m'aimes, Ed ?_

Il sentait la lame de sa sœur s'appuyer dans son dos, menaçante mais pas encore dangereuse, lui rappelant simplement qu'il devait continuer d'avancer sans rien tenter.

_Es-ce que je vais encore devoir attendre un énième lendemain pour que tu répondes à cette question, sans avoir besoin d'être aux portes de la mort ?_

Il vit de plus en plus de Narniens, les passants humains ayant disparut des trottoirs. Ils étaient désormais hors de la ville, il savait qu'il rejoignait le domaine de la sorcière Blanche, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'allait rien faire pour fuir.

_J'en ai marre d'attendre tes sentiments, marre d'espérer tes déclarations._

Il aurait put pourtant, maintenant que sa mère n'était plus directement menacée, il aurait put se débarrasser du couteau de Susan et de l'immobiliser, depuis un moment déjà. Elle n'avait jamais été très doué en corps à corps... Mais il ne le fera pas.

_Si tu m'aimes vraiment, petit frère, tu n'as qu'à venir m'empêcher de faire une connerie._

* * *

_Ouais, je coupe mes chapitres quand il faut pas, je sais..._

_Est-ce que l'un d'entre voe choquera sait comment s'appelle réellement le père des Pevensie ? Je n'ai pas trouvé son prénom sur internet et je n'avais pas les livres sur moi... Donc voilà, j'ai juste inventé son nom, j'espère qu'il ne choquera pas._

_Comme d'abitude, je suis contente que vous m'ayez laissé des review aux chapitres précédents, que vous m'ayez donné un avis et que vous ayez lu ce chapitre en entier^^_

_à la prochaine !_

_Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_ue choquera pas._


End file.
